


Forgotten Heat

by CatofApocalypse, PastelPenguins



Series: Ineffable Heat [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alpha Aziraphale (Good Omens), Alpha/Omega, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Dubious Consent, Experienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW Art, Omega Crowley (Good Omens), Pheromones, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, True Form Leakage (GoodOmens), Virgin Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Grooming, Wing Oil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: After the first war, the Fallen no longer remembered. Which sorta complicated things when their mating cycles started up once again. Unfortunately once they realized that going into both heat (Omegas) and ruts (Alphas) was a thing, they got the idea that instead of it being a biological need to mate, it actually had to do with being soulmates instead.Which is where the concept of “demons don't love” comes from, refusing to just be with anyone because their soulmate is out there. While the angels are like, yup this is heat, lets do this thing before you discorporate from blue balls.So waiting for his soulmate is all well and dandy for the demon Crawley, until he ends up going into heat around his Adversary, all because he forgot it was coming on and Aziraphale ends up being the only one around.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Heat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677490
Comments: 41
Kudos: 290
Collections: Gather Ye Sinners for GOmens RP Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full fic made with Vivi - Cat of the Apocalypse, out of our role-play of the same name we did in the Gather Ye Sinners for RP discord server. 
> 
> This was such a fun thing to do and we hope you all enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed creating it.

Crawley sat in the tavern pouting. Last night two more demons, Hastur and Ligur, had found their soulmates. Lord Beelzebub had postponed his newest assignment and allowed him to stay for the festivities in honor of such an occasion. It had been fun, but how in Go- Sa- Someone’s name did those two get to finally be together while here he was still looking for his?

Sure, he hated staying down in Hell, but was getting to enjoy Earth and still searching there really better than what his chances would be if he stayed down below?

He knew the answer, but could he really just get reassigned without consequence? Besides, if he tried, he’d hardly get to see Aziraphale, even if they weren’t exactly friends.

The angel was entertaining, and even fun when they didn’t have work that made them fight. Especially when he managed to ruin one of the angel’s assignments in favor of his own. Even more notably so when compared to other demons, even if he was using the term “fun,” a bit loosely. 

Plus his temptations got Aziraphale all riled up, and a riled up angel was fun.

* * *

Aziraphale was out of a job. Following the Ark incident, he had helped Noah’s family settle down on their new land. After a few decades, he was finally confident that they could handle everything on their own, but now the angel didn’t know what to do after leaving them. 

He had been stationed on Earth and had yet to receive a new assignment from Gabriel. He could come back and ask, but he didn’t want to get back to Heaven so soon. In the end, he left for a self-rewarding vacation, and well, when he wanted someone to converse with, there was always his adversary.

Aziraphale wondered what Crawley was doing now. He must be out there somewhere causing mayhem as demons always did. Funny enough, he never found Crawly’s evil deeds all that ‘evil’. More like… mild inconveniences.

_ Speaking of the devil …. _

The Principality sensed it as soon as he entered the building. Crawley was there. No mistaking it.

It didn’t take long for him to locate where the demon was. The angel was expecting to catch him in the middle of an outrageous act, but no. All he got was a lamenting demon. It looked like the poor snake could use some company, just as much as Aziraphale himself needed it.

“Crawley?” Aziraphale miracled himself over to stand behind the demon. His hands clasped in front of his belly nervously.

Crawley jumped, letting out a tiny squeak as he was startled. He had been too absorbed in his thoughts and hadn’t sensed the angel appear behind him. Having not expected such a strong reaction to his arrival, Aziraphale also made a jump back in surprise. 

"Sorry, Crawley. I didn't mean to surprise you." Aziraphale said with an apologetic smile after having calmed down.

He looked the demon over, as per usual when they meet. Now closer he could see the details better. Crawley hadn't changed much since the time they met in Mesopotamia. Still in that black set of robes and having that lovely wavy long hair.  _ Lovely _ , a word he didn't think could be applied to a demon. It must have been the braids that did it.

Righting himself, Crawley slowly turned to look behind him.

“Aziraphale, what are you doing here?” Crawley bit the inside of his lip, what  _ was _ the angel doing here? He really hoped the locals didn’t piss off the Almighty again, that whole thing with Noah was a nightmare.

"I'm just here for a drink." Replied Aziraphale as he shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Much like you are. Unless..." The angel gave a skeptical look. "You’re up to something?"

“Errr, just a few temptations, official business and all that.” Crawley shrugged and took a long swallow of his wine. Aziraphale made a little sound of understanding. He moved to sit on the seat next to the demon's. He waved at the server for a drink before actually turning back to answer.

“Heaven didn’t send you down here for anything though?” The demon questioned and moved a braided lock behind his ear, before he grabbed the jug beside himself.

Something was off about the angel, the longer he stared, but what was it? He looked the same as he remembered, was it the head piece being gone or maybe it was a different outfit? Wait, did he actually remember what the angel wore back in Mesopotamia?

Eh, it was different enough...probably. Though that haircut was still the same, so it had to be the outfit. Aziraphale’s corporation was definitely still the same as the last time.

"I've been stationed on Earth since the flood." Explained Aziraphale. "At first they wanted me to look after the family. But all good now, they're fine on their own. I thought I could take a day-off" He smiled again, this time with a tiny bit of mischief in it. "Since it’s only a day, I didn’t tell anybody up  _ there _ .”."

“Oh really now?” Well that was a surprise. Crawley would have assumed Aziraphale was off doing whatever after the Ark had first docked somewhere.

“Well I suppose I could give you a break from thwarting me, since you’re taking the day off.” Besides it would be fun to get drunk with someone who could hold an actual conversation. Not like the humans where they got fuzzy in the head and started to make no sense after just a few cups in.

“Any reason you chose to come to this,” and he waved his hand vaguely around the room, ”place for it? Surely you aren’t just here to get drunk, you must be on assignment as well.” Crawley bit his lip and finished lifting the jug to pour more wine into his cup while Aziraphale received his drink and put tiny pieces of gold into the server's hand as payment. 

Aziraphale took a moment to pour the drink from his own jug into a cup as he wondered how to answer this question. Crawley nodded at the server as they left and then narrowed his eyes at Aziraphale a bit. There was definitely something different about the angel, but what was it? He felt like he knew the reason, but nothing came to mind. 

Oh well, must not be that important right?

"I sensed a demon I could thwart?" The Principality eyed Crawley jokingly while putting the cup to his lips for a taste of the wine, and continued once he had gotten a few sips down his throat, "But it seems I don't have to lift a finger after all." 

Crawley snorted as he heard the sole reasoning for Aziraphale needing to be here as he drank some more wine as well.

Aziraphale gave a happy contented sound before continuing. The angel wondered if the demon would be happy if he asked about how unhappy he had looked when he saw him from afar. "How've you been?" He asked in the end. Crawly probably wouldn't like to be called out like that.

Crawley’s cheeks heated when Aziraphale made that happy contented sound only to pause mid sip when he was asked how he had been. 

“I’ve been well, y'know, same old same old.”  _ Yeah that didn’t sound at all like someone who was attempting to get over their feelings.  _ “I’ve actually been thinking of requesting to be reassigned.” He hoped that last part would steer the angel away from any talk of feelings, he was too sober for that kind of conversation.

Though maybe some of that new stuff the locals have started to brew would be stronger than the wine? If it was, he could head back to the inn and get out of this heat. Speaking of that, how was it this hot already? It was getting dark, usually that meant the world got cooler, didn’t it?

* * *

Meanwhile, Aziraphale's mind was more on Crawley's gorgeous hair and the way his mouth moved when he spoke.  _ Such beautiful lips _ , he thought. The angel had to constantly remind himself that the person before him was in fact a demon, and not supposed to be viewed like a work of art.

It was unfortunate. Aziraphale had found himself thinking a lot about the demon since they met. Not that he was constantly on his mind, but rather, occasionally the images would come back. Appearance aside, Crawley was charismatic and fun to talk to. If only they could be friends without punishments from their respective authorities.

And so, it shocked him to hear the demon wanted reassignment. He was about to take another sip and instead placed his drink back down on the table. His eyes wide as he couldn't hold back the surprise. "Reassign?" He gasped. "Why? Aren't you happy on Earth?"

“Well yes, but... I don’t know.” Crawley sighed, and rested his cheek in the palm of his hand. Braids and curls falling away to expose his shoulder.

“It’s fun, being on Earth that is. But, well… doesn’t it ever get a tad, dunno, boring,” he paused for a moment to think. 

“Well boring isn’t the right word, but just being away from our respective sides to only be with the humans who die so soon. Isn’t just a bit er… lonely at times?” He wasn’t sure why Aziraphale even wanted to have this conversation, surely the angel had a soulmate already. So why would he want to spend his day off here?

Though he wasn’t about to ask, if he did and the angel didn’t have one then it would just get awkward and twice as sad.

Aziraphale's stare didn't leave the demon the whole time. His hands on the table twitched and he clasped them together to stop them from moving. He turned the ring on his pinky finger anxiously.

Any angel would be happy to hear another demon would be gone soon. The less demons to keep an eye on, the better. However, Aziraphale was different. He didn't think he would like this. Not at all. Crawley made his time on Earth less boring and mundane. Running into the demon once in a while was refreshing.

"I see." He replied to not seem rude from staying quiet for so long. The blonde looked at his hands, then at Crawley again. "S-so you would rather spend time with immortal beings. Understandable." He held his fingers locked together, only his thumbs rubbing over one another. 

"If you feel that's good for you. It's a pity you can't find... another being on Earth to relate to..." Smiled Aziraphale, in spite of the invisible sword stabbing his chest at the thought of him not being good enough to spend time with. His throat felt dry and Aziraphale grabbed his cup with both hands to drink some more.

* * *

As they conversed, the heat had gotten worse and Crawley felt like he was burning up. Why was everything getting hotter? He began to fan himself with a hand and didn’t realize what he was saying as he waved a server to bring him something else to drink.

“See that’s the issue, angel, I’ve tried and I-” His eyes widened as he finally realized why everything was so hot. Clearing his throat at the awkward stopping point and was glad another jug was placed onto the table. 

‘Shit shit shit shit, fuck!’ He was going into heat. Crawley groaned, fidgeting in his seat mortified, how could he have forgotten what day it was?! 

How was he going to sneak off when Aziraphale didn’t seem like he was ready for their conversation to end, tell him he had to get back to his room? That was literally the only excuse he could think of that would get him out of here. What if the angel tried to go up with him to drink more? 

This is so embarrassing, now the angel is going to be able to smell him any minute now...


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale didn't really catch on at first as the thought of not seeing Crawley on Earth again was troubling his mind. He kept his gaze fixed on his own cup of wine, which he was spinning steadily with his fingers. It was sad that the demon wanted to leave, because in Aziraphale's mind, he was the only other immortal being the angel could feel comfortable talking to.

It wasn't until he started picking up a faint sweet, but acidic scent that was like a ripe apple left too long it turned to wine, that the angel lifted his face and sniffed. The scent also had an earthy smell of soil and some sort of plants, adding to the pleasant and inviting aroma.

He thought someone had brought a plant inside, but then again, it didn't feel like it came from elsewhere, it felt like it was right next to him and he glanced over at Crawley. His adversary looked all the same, until he noticed the tiniest movement of agitation. Something was bothering the demon, quite different from the sadness he saw earlier. 

When Crawley noticed his staring, Aziraphale looked away. The temperature suddenly seemed to have risen. He gulped down his drink, and corrected the folds of his robe. It wasn't this warm before was it?

"Well, I hope you'll find someone down there. Whoever up to your standards..." The angel cleared his throat and tried to break the ice.

* * *

“You know that's not what I meant, Aziraphale!” Crowley snapped, bristling at the comment. What was that supposed to mean? Aziraphale was the one who had to interrupt his moping and now the angel had the nerve to make it about them somehow. 

Actually, you know what? This was the kind of excuse he needed to get out of here to ride his heat out alone. He didn’t have someone to share it with and he would be damn-blessed if he would try and ride it out in the same area as the humans while only being slightly inebriated at the same time. 

Shifting again, Crawley felt something slick on his inner thighs and blushed deeply. Oh come on, that seriously couldn’t have waited to start until he was alone? 

“Ugh!” With a snap, he was dry again then he stood up sighing, and pushed the chair away from him.

“Well fine, you know what? I have temptations I’m supposed to get done anyway, I guess I’ll see you around while I have work and you enjoy your day-off or whatever, angel.” He frowned sadly, what Aziraphale had said stung, and his heat was making it hard to take his words lightly. 

Besides, it wasn’t like he didn’t like the angel, but this was fine, parting so quickly, since Aziraphale should be getting back to whoever he had already. Good, in fact, since it wouldn’t be proper to have his scent on him if that was the case. It especially wasn’t something he wanted, seeing as the angel wasn’t interested in him that way either. He just needed to get reassigned and everything would work out from there.

* * *

Aziraphale was startled by Crawley's wrath. He didn't think what he said would be so upsetting. He meant it with all his heart. Even if it was sad to imagine, but he really did want the demon's choice to work out fine.

"Wait, Crawley!" He also stood up and grabbed Crawley's wrist just as the demon turned to leave. Aziraphale didn't want this rare chance meeting between them to turn out so bad, and to his surprise, the moment he touched Crawley's skin he finally felt the heat radiating from the demon. The smell got even stronger now as well -and it finally clicked in his head- just as Crawley swallowed thickly and whimpered. 

"Crawley... are you...-" Aziraphale’s eyes went round in surprise. 

“Yeah, and?” Crawley muttered, trying his hardest to keep from leaning into Aziraphale. The angel felt warm, but compared to how hot he was feeling it was such a relief. And since Aziraphale wasn’t putting off a strong enough scent for him to be able to smell with his nose yet, he stuck out the very edge of his tongue just to see if he could get a scent that way, and shivered.

"Oh... oh dear... I'm sorry." Aziraphale gasped quietly at the realization.

Crawley ignored Aziraphale’s apology in order to stick his tongue out just a bit more, to scent him better. The angel smelt good, did all angels smell this good?

Aziraphale knew what it was about, and knew that physical contact might not be a good idea and so he let go of the demon's wrist, holding his palms up as if he had just touched something that had the "Don't touch" sign attached to it but got caught in the act. Which caused Crawley to whimper again as the cooler body temperature of Aziraphale’s hand leaving made him more aware of how much he was burning up.

The angel looked around. They were drawing attention like this, and the angel didn't think it would be good for the demon's situation. And honestly Crawley's sweet, sweet smell was driving him crazy as well. It only just now occurred to him that his demon kinda-friend was the submissive type, as opposed to him. Crawly’s smell was inviting.

"P-perhaps we should take this somewhere a little more private?" He suggested, seeing that the few people near their table had paused what they were doing to look at them.he knew how emotional Omegas in heat could get.

* * *

I-I’m not...” Crawley wanted to say they shouldn’t go somewhere private, but he started to shiver from the airflow going up his robes and cooling the slick gathered on his inner thighs. 

Maybe he could just talk Aziraphale into dropping him off at the inn he was staying at and he could get back to his room then?

Aziraphale looked at the demon with unhidden concern on his face. The angel apparently decided to just be in charge of the situation since he wasn't able to think straight from the look of it. He grabbed Crawley's wrist again and started pulling him along. 

Crawley followed after the angel, the hand on his wrist again helping relieve some of the heat he was feeling.

Good, he was taking him back to his rooms and he could cuddle all the pillows, maybe he would even be able to sleep the whole time instead of randomly waking up.

He had just begun to smell the angel’s flowery scent, mixed with what he assumed to be parchment and candlelight when they passed a pillar and the two of them vanished from sight.

“Mmph-mmhn...angel where?” Crawley moaned as he felt the air shift around them. Why did the angel transport them? He had a perfectly good room at the inn that was down the road.

I was somewhere perhaps at the edge of a forest. There were lots of trees and bushes, but also a vast grassland in the horizon. Aziraphale spun around in horror. He couldn't remember where he had sent them both... All he wanted was somewhere away from humans.

And he had gotten them a little… too far.

"Oh dear, dear... " he shook his head and turned to the demon, "Crawley, don't fret please, but I don't think I know where we are." 

“Y-you dont...you dont know where we...” Crawley mumbled under his breath, trying to understand why that was supposed to be bad. 

“Well can’t you just-” the demon frowned.

Was Aziraphale’s scent getting stronger? He didn’t think it was this strong a few minutes ago. He shuffled closer, wanting to smell more of the angel’s scent, that was keeping him calm enough to not panic. “-Transport us back?” He finished the sentence. That was how it worked right? Or they could just, just....wait what was it they were able to do about traveling again? 

It was getting hard to think with the scent he was smelling. 

Transport back. Right. That was an option. Aziraphale noted it in his head. He was the one panicking here it seemed, but there was another reason he didn't want to go back just yet. The Principality looked Crawley over and softened.

"Are you alright?" Every breath the angel took brought more of Crawley's pheromone into his system. He felt the effort underneath his robe reacting positively to it already.

* * *

Finally it clicked when Aziraphale asked if he was alright, they were lost and he was in heat which wasn’t good. So of course he wasn’t alright!  _ Of all the stupid, idiotic things Aziraphale has...ok calm down. No need to panic Crawley, panicking will just send more of your own pheromones out and any alpha nearby would show up. _

“Yeah, ‘course angel. Why wouldn’t I-I be alright?” He smiled, squirming a bit at the feeling of already cooled slick dripping down his inner thighs. He realized that he should miracle it away and moved to snap his fingers.

_ Ugh, why wouldn’t his corporation stop producing slick? _

Crawley never had this issue before. He kept snapping his fingers, trying to be discreet but Aziraphale noticed.

"Crawley, why do you keep snapping your fingers then?" Aziraphale narrowed his eyes, he could smell it. Crawley wasn't alright at all. The Omega was in heat but wouldn't admit it. The instinct in Aziraphale began to grow impatient. He wanted to just pin the demon against a tree and talked some sense into him.  _ Talked _ ...

The demon blushed all the way down his chest at the angel’s question. Really? Aziraphale had to know why? Did he really want him to say it out loud?

“Ugh, I...I’m just...” 

This was humiliating, couldn’t they go back first and then Aziraphale could ask?

“It’s...Ngk,” Aziraphale’s pheromones were driving him wild, and he could have sworn he noticed the angel’s effort move before asking that question. He whimpered, as the heat just kept building and he just couldn’t stop self-lubricating. His robes were clinging, and he needed, he needed...

“Aziraphale please, don’t make me say it. I just n-need, I need...”

* * *

Aziraphale bit his own lips as he twisted a finger nervously. He really wanted to give in. He was an angel, and angels were prone to give, or help those in need, but Crawley wasn't human nor angel. He was a  _ demon  _ of all things. He couldn't just... give a demon what he wanted. There would be consequences if any other angels find out. But at the same time, every molecule of his body was screaming now, following the call of that pheromone. 

"Crawley.. I am sorry. I… I can't give it to you... I... I don't think our sides would... like that " he spoke, despite the pain it brought him to say. The angel turned away, cheeks red as cherries. This had never happened before. Aziraphale had been good at holding himself from desire. No omega he had met in Heaven could make him feel this way.

Crawley had no idea why that not-really-a-rejection-but-still-a-rejection hurt so badly. Sure he liked the angel and he really, really needed something to fill him. But he was waiting for his soulmate to do that. He had been through countless heats on his own, tucked away and hidden from any over eager Alphas. So really he should have felt relieved. He didn’t. The rejection stung. 

Physically hurt even, and it was all he could do to stay standing and not fall to the ground, and hike his robes up while pleading to be filled.

“T-that was-“ He gasped, “wasn’t what I was,” Another snap of his fingers so the robes wouldn’t keep clinging, “wasn’t what I was asking for.” It was almost too hard to concentrate on what he was saying, they needed to go back so he could hide out. Wait until his heat was over and hopefully in a few centuries this would just be a hilarious memory.

“Angel, I need you to take me back. I have a room at that little tavern, I d-don’t even understand why you brought us out here.” 

Fuck, Aziraphale’s pheromones were strong! So,  _ so _ very strong, had he not known what he was smelling, he’d think a fire had been started out here.

“Please, please angel! Smite me or leave me out here, I don’t care. But I-I can’t...can’t...” He was starting to panic, it was all too much, he needed to be alone. He couldn’t keep smelling an Alpha’s pheromones this close. Any minute now and he wouldn’t care that this wasn’t his soulmate, and end up dropping to the ground begging. 

_ Fuck, fuck, FUCK!  _ He needed to breathe, he needed to not breathe.

More slick ran down his legs and he moaned loudly, he must have smelt terrible from panic at this point. Why wasn’t the angel leaving, why didn’t he transport them back....

“Fuck, please go! Go-Sa-Somebody! You just said it would be fine for me to be reassigned so I could find somebody.” 

* * *

After a few more finger fumbling, and self-conflicted mumbling, Aziraphale clenched his fists. He turned to Crawley with a nervous look, but at the same time, new found courage and determination in his eyes. 

"N-no Crawley." He shook his head. "That wasn't exactly honest... I wouldn't be fine... not at all..." The angel admitted finally. "I really would prefer to have you around... I like spending time with you once in a few decades... You're the only eternal being on this Earth I actually talk to..."

He babbled on. It probably was a good idea to say it now. In case whatever he decided to do next would end up with horrible consequences.

"That said... I... don't want you to feel alone... I... " Aziraphale continued stuttering as he took a step closer. "I would like to help."

Crawley whined, a deep sound from within as he wobbled forward towards the Alpha at his admission to help. Then he whined again, taking a hesitant step back.

He wasn’t going to be alone! His inner instincts cried out happily. But it was the way Aziraphale said it that hurt. 

_ I don’t want you to feel alone. _

But, he would still be alone after his heat was over. Aziraphale would leave him, he wouldn’t be bonded to him because he was just offering comfort.

Crawley whined again, slick running heavier down his legs as the angel took another step towards him. 

“Aziraphale...” he moaned, lip wobbling as his heart cried out, and his pheromones spiked calling out to the Alpha.

And that did it.

Aziraphale couldn't take it anymore. The demon's pleading eyes, his gorgeous red hair, the little whines he made, the strong smell of apple cider in the air...

He rushed forward and slammed his hands on the tree trunk behind Crawley, pretty much trapping the serpent in between his arms. Crawley gasped as his back hit the tree, heavy breaths leaving him as his eyes dilated. The hot breath Crawley was emitting into his face sent shivers down the angel's spine. Oh he loved it. The demon's breath reeked of alcohol from the tavern. 

"Please, Crawley. Accept me." The angel moaned. The closeness got him rock hard under the robe.

“Wh-what?” Crawley squeaked out, erection rubbing against the angel’s, causing him to shudder in delight. His instincts screamed at him to say yes, to submit and accept his Alpha. To be claimed, filled, bred.

More slick ran out of him in preparation, and he tilted his head. His fiery hair fell away and exposed his throat. Aziraphale’s pheromones clogged his nose, soothed his doubts that he would want anyone else.

“I-I accept you...Alpha.” Crawley breathed finally, and braced his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders, unsure of what else to do now that he was finally going to be known.

Aziraphale had been hoping for exactly this. He immediately started kissing and nibbling on the demon's neck. A tad disappointed Crawley didn't actually taste like apples also. But that wasn't going to turn him off. 

Crawley mewled happily at the first press of his Alphas lips to his neck.

“O-oh, yes!” He moaned as Aziraphale began to kiss and nibble. Sliding his eyes shut he tried to tilt his head a bit more so Aziraphale had a better angle.

This was, this was so good! It felt amazing just to have his mouth on his neck. Some of the burning heat went away as well, which caused Aziraphale to calm down a little now that some of the pent up heat was released with the neck kisses. 

Then Aziraphale pulled his lips away and turned Crawley’s head, lifting the demon’s face up, and moved his hands to hold the sides of the serpent's neck to look deeply into those begging eyes. They were beautiful. He was fascinated by them in Eden.

Crawley whined, wanting to turn and push his neck up to his face, but he couldn’t, Aziraphale wasn’t interested in his neck anymore and he wanted to give himself in whatever way Aziraphale wanted.

  
"Oh Crawley you had always been a tempter." Aziraphale smiled before kissing the demon's thin lips, causing Crawley to moan deeply into it. His hands gripped at his Alpha’s shoulders and he attempted to press closer. He  **_needed_ ** to get closer now, this was amazing, but barely enough to take the edge of his heat off.


	3. Chapter 3

When they first met, Aziraphale didn't expect the demon was capable of making such adorable sounds. Suddenly Crawley was a delicate little flower in the palm of his hands that he felt the need to treat with care. Likewise, Crawley had no idea that Aziraphale would smell or feel this amazing when they had met. Sure he was attractive and his softness was appealing, but this was beyond anything he could have imagined, and he had the best imagination in Hell. 

The angel continued kissing and humming to his mouth. As soon as he felt the vibrations of his Alphas humming against his lips, Crawly gasped. One of Aziraphale's hands slipped from the neck, down to the collarbone, the torso... until it reached between the demon's leg. He felt so tingly all over and the hand that felt between his legs sparked the fire he was feeling higher, hotter, stronger.

He needed more.

Oh dear it was so wet down there already. Aziraphale thought as he felt Crawley's effort. His other hand now supporting behind the demon's neck, at the same time feeling the soft, silky fiery river of hair.

  
  


“A-alpha...” Crawly whimpered as the angel’s other hand moved to his hair. He needed friction, or even just something to press against. “P-please, Alpha!” He sobbed, oversensitive, everything felt too much and not enough. A pressure was bubbling underneath and he tried to relieve it by grinding the very hard, almost painfully so, erection he was sporting against his alphas hip.

Aziraphale's hand moved to Crawley's backside. He felt the round, surprisingly soft, bottom and squeezed it gently. At the same time he pulled the demon even closer to him so their bellies touched. Crawley couldn’t help mewling softly and his legs shifted subconsciously to a wider stance. Azỉaphale positioned his arms to give the Omega's body a nice arch so he could give more kisses in the middle of his collarbone, up to his throat. The movement of Crawley's neck whenever he made a sound was so erotic.

The demon gasped as Aziraphale made him arch and his head lolled to the side as kisses were pressed to his neck again. He really liked having his neck kissed. 

The clothes were getting in his way now. He wanted to kiss lower. Aziraphale grunted in annoyance at the fabric. He gripped the clothing at the demon's back and began lifting. He could have miracled it, but where was the fun in that!

  
  
  


“M-more, Aziraphale. Please Alpha, I need you closer!” Crawley, who was going mad with need at this point, happily lifted his arms to let the angel pull his robes off. Then he whimpered because doing that made him lose contact with Aziraphale.

The angel tossed Crawley's robe aside hastily. He couldn't wait to dig into the rest of the demon. The Omega’s pheromone was overwhelming now that his clothes were removed. He gently pressed Crawley against the tree again. 

As soon as the robes were off, Crawley wasted no time in wrapping his arms back around Aziraphale. He needed to feel his alpha as close as possible. He didn’t think it was fair that Aziraphale was still wearing his clothing, and once he was pressed back against the tree, he began tugging at them. 

"This is the first time I see you without that robe, Crawley..." Said the angel in a whispery tone. "You are so beautiful."

Crawley blushed and tried to hide his face in his alpha’s shoulder, whimpering at the complement he heard.

Aziraphale began kissing from the shoulder down. The lower he got the hotter the demon skin felt. Unfortunately for the demon, this angel liked taking things slow. Eating, reading, drinking. talking... Everything at a steady pace. And so he wasn't going to just get right to the places where Crawley needed him the most. Instead he leaned to suck on that cute nipple of the demon, one hand treating the other one so it wouldn't feel lonely.The other hand now stroking Crawley's upper thigh.

The serpent whined. It felt like bliss and torture at the same time as he tried to find some relief, almost shouting as one of his nipples was sucked. By the time the other nipple got any attention, they were feeling painfully tight and Crawley felt that tightness travel dowl and coil below. He was slowly becoming an even louder moaning and whimpering mess, but at this point he could care less what sounds poured out of him.

He felt his alpha stroke his thigh, and he began to kiss Aziraphale’s neck to try and distract himself from how slow this was taking.

Aziraphale treated the demon's torso thoroughly until he felt it had gone on long enough and moved down to kissing Crawley's belly. The way his abdominal muscles jumped at the kiss got the angel quite amused. 

"Crawley, you feel softer than I expected. MmmMm" He continued praising his adversary. 

Funny. They were supposed to be enemies. What on Earth brought them to this moment? Aziraphale knew he should be worried about another angel seeing this. But he was confident enough in the shade of the trees to cover them up. Besides, if any angels were to look for him they would assume he was in town.

As he got closer to the most important part, kissing at the lower abdomen, Aziraphale stopped for a bit. He wanted the demon to be able to hug him better. And he in fact rather liked it when Crawley was clawing at his back.

He smiled up at Crawley, realizing his stopping probably annoyed the demon. "Sorry, there's an idea. I hope you don't mind me lifting you up."

Crawley looked down at where his alpha was bent at, through hooded eyes and it took a moment for him to realize he had asked him a question. Why did he want to lift him up?

Nervously, Crawley bit his lip as he tried to decide if it was a good idea. When he opened his mouth to speak, all that came out was a desperate moan and his face burned in embarrassment. Covering his face with his hands, Crawley nodded unable to trust that he could speak an actual sentence now. He could only hope his alpha new best and that he’d speed up to touching him where he needed it the most soon.

Aziraphale gave him an understanding smile. He rose to place a kiss on the flustered Omega's forehead, before squatting back down.

"Hold on to me" He instructed softly into Crawley's ears then crouched down. Crawley tentatively gripped the alpha’s shoulders and startled at the feeling of his leg lifting. Aziraphale lifted one of Crawley's legs and secured it over one of his shoulders. He looked up to see if there was any sign of rejection. When none was found, he guided the other leg over his other shoulder.

Crawly breathing grew heavy in anticipation, but stayed still so Aziraphale could maneuver him the way he wanted. When his other leg was lifted, his hand slipped but Aziraphale held his hips in a way he couldn’t fall. 

Once done, the angel held Crawley's hips gently but strongly. He stood up, lifting the demon along with him. The Omega squeaked as he was lifted into the air and was leaning back against the rough trunk again. The demon’s genitals was now perfectly in front, and within reach of the Alpha's mouth. 

When he realized just how they were aligned with each other, Crawley’s eyes dilated even more and his breathing picked up. Aziraphale’s mouth was so close to his effort! 

"Do you like it?" The angel questioned to check on his submissive partner. It was something he learned to do after helping so many delicate Omegas in heaven deal with their heat cycles.

Crawley’s effort twitched and more slick ran out of him as he nodded enthusiastically. Yes, he did like this but he would like it more if the alpha would touch him already.

"Tell me if you feel bad up there." the Alpha reminded him.

“N-no, ‘Sgood.” Crawley shakily said, and his hips tilted forward just a bit as he whined. He needed to be touched already!

Aziraphale smiled brightly, even though there was definitely hunger in his eyes. He, too, had been waiting for the main course all this time. It was just that the starters came first.

Crawley smiled back and shyly carded his fingers in the angel’s hair. He was trying to distract himself from the desperate need to buck, and found that Aziraphale’s hair was as soft as he thought it would be. 

The angel kissed between the demon's lower abdomen and the base of his genitals. At the same time he took a long, deep breath. The lovely Omeganic smell filled his lungs, giving his erection more fuel. Aziraphale wiggled his behind slightly. He couldn't wait to have his penis  _ somewhere _ ... 

But for now, he focused on treating his partner. He knew the wait was a good thing for him. He would feel so good once he got to be inside Crawley. But the demon, on the other hand, was too desperate already. He felt bad edging him on.

Aziraphale peppered kisses from the skin, to the red pubic hair (lovely!) and then finally the tip of Crawley's aching erection. Crawley hummed at the kisses that were being peppered all over and took steady breaths of the alpha’s pheromones. Aziraphale smelled divine, much more so than any of the other angels he had ever fought. It was distracting enough that the first kiss on his effort made him jump and cry out. 

Aziraphale gave it a few testing licks, then opened his mouth slightly to start sucking on the gland. 

Crawley gasped at the little licks and when his gland was sucked he keened and couldn’t help but buck forwards. Oh Go- Sa- Someone! It felt beyond anything he had ever known, better than his hand when he desperately tried to ease his own heats.

“Al-alpha, ang- oooohhhhmngk.” He moaned, throwing his head back and tightened his hands in the alpha’s hair.

As painful as it might get, Aziraphale took the hair pulling as a good sign. Good thing angel hair wasn't that easy to come off. With his mouth full he couldn't make much of a sound anyway. Besides, the Omegas he had helped before reacted like this as well.

He continued on lowering his head. Crawley's member felt hot in his mouth. A pleasant warmth. Like food that had been set on the counter to cool down, to a just-right temperature. He sucked slowly, moved his tongue a bit, then pulled his head back before going down again. 

Hmm he could go even deeper right? The angel contemplated as he treated the penis in a relaxing rhythm. Just needed to flex his throat muscles a bit and stop breathing. That in mind, he pulled his mouth out all the way to the tip. His baby blue eyes glanced up at Crawley. He smiled suspiciously before going back in, this time all the way to the base. His nose touching the soft cushion of hair.

* * *

Crawley was just getting his breathing back under control, unable to stop the little noises that left him with every swipe of the alpha’s tongue. His eyes were barely open as he tugged and kneaded the hair in his grip. He had stopped smelling Aziraphale’s pheromones with his nose and just scented the air every so often with his tongue instead.

“Nnngh Fuuuuuuk!“ Crawley moaned as he threw one hand back against the tree, nails sinking in while his other hand twisted and yanked at Aziraphale’s hair.

“Mmmmmm...ngk....ahhhhhhmmm.” Sweet merciful Satan, how was Aziraphale able to just, just- “Ungh, ohhhhhhh.” He moaned again, his thoughts were cut off as he felt his orgasm about to hit. Crawley’s toes curled, his heels dug into his alpha’s back and he tried to find the words to warn him.

“A-alpha, sssssstop-,” He paused to mewl as a delicious shock ran through him. “I-I’m going t-to,” He mewled again, and his hand clawed at the tree behind him in his attempt to keep from clawing the angel too badly. His other hand yanked and pulled at Aziraphale’s hair, as if unsure about keeping his mouth on him or to pull it away before he came.

Aziraphale recognized the signs of an orgasm. The way Crawley was yelping and arching and squirming only urged him on. He held tighter on the demon's hips and worked his mouth faster. Releasing would be good for the Omega. At least it would make the heat die down in the moment of afterglow. 

He felt the shaft throbbing in his mouth and went deep again. He wouldn't want the ejaculation to get on his clothing after all. He could clean it with miracles but he would always know that it was there. The angel wasn't ready to visit the tailor yet. He still liked this robe. 

As he expected, the demon released into his mouth. The warm juice spilled all over his tongue and down his throat. Even Crawley's come was filled with the smell of that pheromone, and despite its salty bitterness, didn't taste half bad. Aziraphale swallowed it to save the trouble of spitting back out. Then pulled back so the demon's member was free again.

Crawley moaned as his member softened a bit and shivered at the change in temperature from Aziraphale’s hot, wet mouth to the cool, outdoor air. His head lolled to the side and he gulped down breaths of air. His tongue flicked over and over again to scent the Alpha’s pheromones. Some of the heat died down as well and he moaned in relief, slowly letting go of the hair he still had in a vice like grip.

“S-ssssorry, ssssshouldn’t have pulled ssssso hard.” He hissed out, too relaxed to properly form the words.

Aziraphale lowered Crawley down, letting the demon's leg slide off his shoulder and rested at the middle point of his arm. The Principality pressed himself close to his Omega, since he couldn't hug him in this position. He made an almost purring sound, closing his eyes and nuzzling his head at Crawley's neck. He inhaled deeply. The scent had died down a bit, but still there on the skin.

"It's alright." He assured the demon. It did hurt, now that he had stopped focusing on getting the demon to release his tension, but the pain would soon go away.

Crawley was so adorable. He didn't expect this knowledge at all when he left home today.

Oh but he wasn't done yet. Aziraphale was reminded by his own erection when it rubbed on the demon's inner thigh by accident, causing him to take a sharp breath. 

Now it was his turn to get overheated. All the concentrated pheromone in his system was finally taking its toll. The angel sighed a hot breath into the demon’s collarbone. "would you like to rest?"

He asked, despite the fact he would be in such agony if Crawley said yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Crawley sighed as he felt Aziraphale nuzzle the side of his neck, the purr made him blush but overall he felt content at the moment. His heat was bubbling just under the surface but was finally bearable and he was enjoying the attention of this angel more than he thought he ever would have.

When the alpha’s erection rubbed against his inner thigh, he could feel something deep inside trying to clench, and he let his head fall forward to rest against the alpha. His tongue flicked out again. The angel’s pheromones felt thick against it, and he could feel his heat slowly trickle back into that burning need from earlier.

That part deep inside him clenched again. He was so slick that it made him shudder from the pressure of the clenching applied to his body's natural lubrication. He shuddered again when Aziraphale breathed out a hot breath.

“No l-lets keep going. I-I don’t need to ressst, “ he mouthed at where Aziraphale’s neck met his shoulder, and gently ran his fangs over the skin as his tongue flickered out to better taste him.

His heat had died down, but he still felt the need to be filled by an alpha.

"Mmmm...Alright..." Aziraphale kissed Crawley's neck one more time, then helped the demon back to his feet. Once they were back to the same height level, he looked Crawley from head to toe, now finally getting a good view of the demon's bare body, and blushed. He swallowed. 

Good lord. His mouth was drooling just from looking at that inviting sight.

The angel decided it was time he lost the clothing as well. But instead of removing it manually, he just snapped his fingers and the robe slipped to his feet with ease. Though, he hoped his body wasn't different in a bad way. He had seen humans with a similar body type to him getting turned down. 

Aziraphale knew Crawley wouldn't reject him, because of the heat. He only hoped once it all ended, the demon wouldn't feel resentful about the experience. 

Oh whatever, he could worry about that another time. They both had something to take care of. 

* * *

Crawley’s legs shook slightly after he was set down, but he managed to stay standing without too much trouble. He had pouted when Aziraphale just miracled his own clothes away, how unfair, but once he was able to take in his body, that didn’t matter anymore. The angel looked soft. So, so soft. Like his pillows. He wanted to wrap around him, or better yet, have the angel gather him up instead.

Would the alpha like that as well? He really hoped so, and Crawley almost started to feel dejected as he remembered this was just the angel trying to help ease his heat. Not because they were soulmates. 

Before the feeling leached and tainted the smell of his pheromones, he heard Aziraphale ask a question.

"Crawley, how and where would you like it done?" Asked the Alpha nervously. He knew people had different preferences, when it came to intercourse positioning. He wanted his partner to feel the most of it.

“Oh I, th-this is the first time i’ve spent my heat with someone.” Crawley mumbled under his breath, embarrassed, why would Aziraphale ask that? Did he have someone back in Heaven, like he thought, or did he do this with other omegas? 

Those questions burned in the back of his mind, as he attempted to think back on how he soothed his heats normally.

“I-I’ve never thought a-about it, should I have a preference?” Crawley gulped, what if that displeased the alpha? He didn’t like the thought of not being good enough and shuffled foot to foot, unsure what to do. Would Aziraphale prefer his mouth, is that why they started off that way? So he would be lucid enough to take him in his mouth as well?

That thought pulled a whine from him, and he clenched again. He wanted something in him, and didn’t think he could wait to be filled any other way, other than how his heat required it.

* * *

Aziraphale blinked in surprise. He was under the impression the demon had at least relieved it with someone before. But then it made sense when he remembered how he mentioned being lonely. Aw... 

The principality was a different story. Or rather, heaven was a different story. Whenever they were in heat they just found someone who was willing to help them. After all, angels were helpful, and generous. Even when one already had a soul-mate, putting off a little task to help a fellow angel was always encouraged. 

So... either Hell wasn't full of wild orgies like depicted in rumours, or it was but Crawley wanted to be with someone special. It made Aziraphale's heart clench a bit. Was he doing the wrong thing then? To make the demon submit to his pheromone like this and take his... virginity? Was he stealing it from whoever Crawley would end up with in the future?

Aziraphale bit his lips. They had gone too far now. If he backed down Crawley would get the wrong idea and be more upset. 

"I see. Um..." The angel scratched the side of his head. He wondered what position a demon would like. They were... animalistic right? Not as an insult but quite literally. Perhaps a similar way to that of beasts would be acceptable? Aziraphale clasped his hands together, finally figured it out.

He got closer to Crawley and held the taller being's shoulder endearingly. 

"Let's try it from the back? If you don't like it, we can switch around, easy," he smiled kindly.

Crawley looked at Aziraphale with wide eyes, his pupils were blown as heat traveled and pooled in his gut. He wanted to take him like beasts did? 

For some reason he liked that idea when he probably should have felt insulted. Though, instead it sounded so very, very appealing. With a nod, he quickly twisted and planted his hands on the tree. Then he gripped at it, trying not to rock back as he sensed the alpha stand between his legs.

Should he stay upright or fall to his knees for this? Well if Aziraphale wanted him lower he would let him know. 

“I-is this good?” Crawley asked as he peeked over his shoulder at the alpha and spread his legs just a bit more. His effort twitched as Aziraphale got closer, and he tried not to whine as he waited to hear if it was. Normally he hated being called good, but now that's all he craved to hear.

* * *

Oh Thank God Crawley agreed. Aziraphale wasn't sure if his request was up to his liking. He personally preferred it if he could face the demon, since he liked seeing his partner's face. But then again, they were both following instincts here. 

Once a Cherubim, Aziraphale still had his true form since demotion, which was a combination of an ox, eagle and a lion. So, doing it like the beasts do wasn't anything too atrocious. If anything, he could give in to the animalistic half and... erhem. “ _Let's not get ahead of yourself here, Aziraphale,”_ he told himself.

It was Crawley's first time, he shouldn’t go too wild on the poor snake.

The angel placed his hands on the omega's shoulder blades, then stroked them along the curves of the demon's body, ending at the hips. _His skin was so smooth._

"Like that is good." Aziraphale gave an encouraging smile and Crawley beamed at being told he was doing good. With a little guidance, Aziraphle fixed the pose a tiny bit. He placed a kiss on Crawley's shoulder, causing the demon to sigh, while positioning his erection between the serpent's legs. He let his member touch the soft skin between the demon's testicles and arse, where the slick was dripping the thickest. 

"Oh... This is pleasant..." Aziraphale commented with a shudder at the touch. Then used one hand to spread the fluid on his penis. Making sure it was shiny wet as well. He needed to lube himself thoroughly, knowing it could be painful for first timers to go in dry.

Crawley shuddered as well and grit his teeth to stay still as he felt Aziraphale’s penis rubbing against him. The more slick that was collected by it, the more he clenched in anticipation.

"I'll prepare you a little, relax yourself, Crawley... uh, don't clench." The angel instructed, then used said wet hand to spread Crawley’s buttcheeks. He rubbed his middle finger at the entrance , smearing the juice around. "Umhm.. yes. Good.. I'll loosen the hole a bit okay? Relax."

The demon tried not to keep clenching down on the emptiness when Aziraphale told him not to, but he couldn’t help it at first, unused to such a thick digit entering him. Finally Crawley forced himself to relax and took a big inhalation to let the Alpha’s pheromones help calm him.

More slick dribbled out and he sighed as he began to loosen up a bit. Whimpering he slowly spread his legs a bit more, and slumped a tad.

Aziraphale waited till Crawley had adjusted to his instructions, and inserted the finger deep inside. 

Crawly whimpered louder and canted his hips, pushing back against that digit just a bit. It felt good, so good as he finally had something to replace that emptiness inside.

“Ah yes, yesss!” He sighed trying to rock in time with the throbbing he felt within.

Aziraphale was quite surprised by the amount of fluid the demon was emitting. His finger slid in and out quite smoothly. He didn't think he had a submissive this wet before. Maybe it was a demon thing? Made sense.

Crawley's smell came back strongly again, making the angel's heart race. He felt the need to get more intimate. Thus, Aziraphale leaned forward. He gently pulled Crawley's chin toward his face. 

"I'll add another finger now." He announced quietly and waited for the serpent to relax more, then added the index finger. At the same time, he pressed his lips onto Crawley's. He held the back of the demon's head to keep it in place. Might seem too possessive but, with a hand full of long red hair, he couldn't help it.

Crawley keened into the kiss and bucked his hips as another finger was inserted. He wanted to taste the alpha after a moment of kissing. Tentatively he swiped his tongue along his bottom lip and hoped Aziraphale would get the hint.

Aziraphale felt the tongue brushing over his lips and, while not really getting the idea of a tongue kiss, opened his mouth slightly to gasp as his member rubbed Crawley's skin thanks to the closeness. It surprised the angel that the demon's tongue wiggled into his mouth.

_Well, guess it was another demon-thing._

Crawley bucked again, and felt that rough patch inside of him get rubbed. He moaned deeply into the kiss and tried to buck back against the hand once more. This felt so much better than when he did this alone, he hoped Aziraphale wouldn’t stop anytime soon, because he would surely discorporate if they didn’t keep going.

* * *

Unfortunately for Crawley, after sometime, the angel decided he had stretched the entrance enough. He broke the kiss and removed his fingers. 

“N-nooo.” Crawley mewled as the fingers and lips were pulled away from him, he felt so empty now and was panting from the pheromones that clung to his tongue from their kissing. He probably shouldn’t have used his tongue while it was able to scent, he realized. 

Though the taste helped keep him calm. 

  
  
  


The angel looked at the long dripping trail of slick connecting his finger and the hole. "Oh my, my, Crawley..." He expressed his astonishment. That was a lot. 

He wiped his finger on the tree in front of them and repositioned himself so his erection was finally at the entrance of the demon. "I think I can put it in now...just relax like before, yes, that's it. Good... Tell me when you are ready." 

Taking a moment to steady his breathing, Crawley closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead against his upper arm. He raised his hips a bit at the feeling of Aziraphale’s erection pressed up against his hole.

“I’m ready a-alpha, fill me, p-please. I f-feel so empty, please m-make it go away.” Crawley stuttered out, groaning as his walls throbbed with his corporations heartbeat. He just felt so empty now that the alpha’s fingers had been pulled out.

It was a worse empty feeling than he was used to. Now that he had been stretched. He forced himself to keep from clenching at the emptiness, knowing that there wouldn’t be anything to stop the feeling until the alpha finally took him.

The Principality's eyes filled with pity for Crawley. It must have been so bad before without a partner. He leaned over and kissed the demon's neck. 

"I know, I know." He mumbled soothingly at the skin. Then slowly, he pushed his effort into Crawley's well prepared hole. Once it was all inside, sheathed to the base, he gasped in pleasure and satisfaction. The same way he would when eating good food. Crawley's inside was so warm and well-lubed. Incredibly tight as well. 

He didn't move just yet, knowing the demon would need time to adjust. And so he warped his arm around him in a hug. The purring rumbled in his throat again as Aziraphale rested his head on Crawley's shoulder. 

* * *

Crawley gasped at the feeling of finally having an alpha couple with him. The angel’s member was so thick, he had no idea how something like that could fit inside. His legs shook as he was slowly stretched wider and he felt his breath leave him. He went rigid, attempting to adjust to this new feeling. It didn’t hurt exactly, but he wasn’t used to being opened this wide and he whimpered at the involuntary clenching he did. 

"Ahnn, Crawley... your inside... is breathtaking..." Moaned the angel. He moved one hand to hold at the demon's lower belly, gently rubbing and massaging it. The other wrapped across Crawley's torso. At this rate he would end up not wanting to pull out ever again...

“A-alpha!” The demon whimpered as hot pleasure finally began to pulse deep inside and he writhed, unable to move much while being hugged and impaled on Aziraphale. When his belly was rubbed, he began to mewl and finally relax enough to slump forward, eyes drooping until they were hooded. 

He slowly stopped writhing, and tilted his head to the side to fully extend his neck for the alpha, instinctively, and moaned.

Aziraphale thought of asking Crawley if he was ready for him to move yet. Then he saw the stage he put his demon in, and decided to just announce it and go on.

The angel moved his hands to the demon's side to hold it firmly. "I'm going to move now." He warned Crawley, then pulled back as gently and slowly as the demon might need him to. The way his adversary's flesh trembled around him was amazing. 

He pushed back in, a little faster than how he pulled out. "Hrhmmm" He groaned into the serpent's neck. "Tell me how you want it, Crawley. How do you like it best?" 

Crawley gasped as Aziraphale began sliding out, then when he slid back in faster he felt his toes dig into the ground. 

Oh...OH he liked that, it was... he wanted...

“F-f-faster!” Crawley choked out around a long moan and snapped his hips back to try and meet another thrust.

Aziraphale let out a rare sexy chuckle. Who was he to deny his omega's need? He began to up his speed a little, but not too much. He wanted it to slowly accelerate to not overwhelm the demon. 

"MmmMmm, moving on your own is good. I like that... try to follow my rhythm." Remembering it was Crawley's first time, he instructed again. He helped a little also, giving Crawley's hips a pull whenever he pushed in, until the serpent figured it out and moved on his own. 

Aziraphale then licked his lips. His mouth was bored already. He leaned back in and started nibbling his partner's neck. He had realized early on that this was where Crawley liked it best.

* * *

”Ah! Ah! Unnnhhh!” Crawley clenched down as Aziraphale’s pace sped up and he had his hips pulled to show him how to move. Then his walls started to flutter as Aziraphale nibbled his neck in that spot he loved. He threw his head back, baring his neck to the alpha. 

“Alpha, alpha! Please, please, please!” Crawley babbled, pleading as his member leaked precum.

“More. More,” he trembled until his pleas turned into breathy whines and all he could do was claw at the tree in front of him while meeting the alpha’s thrusts. 

Finally his tongue lolled out of his mouth, and he stared ahead blankly. His heat decided to rear its head full force again now that his body felt him give in to his basic urge to be claimed by an alpha.

All he felt was the sweet cooling relief every time he rocked to meet a thrust. The overwhelming pleasure of finally giving in and being taken, the overwhelming bliss of being dominated.

Crawley was being so loud and begging. Aziraphale found his little whines and yelps so ridiculously adorable. Not that he wasn't adorable before. This just took the cake. Regardless of the fact cakes probably hadn't been invented yet.

The omega's pheromone thickly filled the air again, turning the angel on even more. A growl slipped his throat, sounding rather inhuman. The ex-Cherub cursed in his thoughts. Crawley was drawing out the deepest of his instincts with all the pleading.

Aziraphale’s thrusts became faster as he reached his left hand to the demon's forehead, keeping his head bent back so the angel could nibble more on the exposed skin at his neck. His right meanwhile reached to the front. He stroked the demon’s inner thigh.

"Yes, my dear... you're doing well..." He complimented between nibbles, rocking his hips strongly forward. His hand then took hold of the lonely penis to give it some attention as well, stroking the defined details of the shaft then rubbing at the tip of the wet glan. 

“Yes, wanna..wanna do well, do good for....for you....mmmhmmmgh” Crawley moaned, drooling as his member was also touched. Everything felt amazing and he could taste the alpha’s pleasure in the air.

He was being a good omega, the angel said he was doing well! 

He mewled, letting out a happy hiss as his eyes finally shut all the way and a look of utter bliss came over his face. Little scales started popping up randomly all over his body, and Crawley made more happy hissy noises between his moaning. His fiery curls stuck to his skin while the braids in his hair bounced every time a thrust rocked him forwards.

* * *

Aziraphale was losing the battle with himself. He constantly switched between growling and soothing the demon with words. It was so hard keeping his trueform in check while being intoxicated on pheromone. Why was Crawley's scent affecting him so strongly? He had no clue. And even if he tried, his mind wouldn't be functioning enough to figure anything out.

The angel noticed the little changes on Crawley's skin and pursed his lips. He wanted that too. To release the animalistic instinct inside him. But he wasn't sure if the demon would be able to handle it. 

Aziraphale groaned in annoyance, which came out a beastly snarl. The gums of his teeth itched. Curiously, the angel lifted his tongue to feel around. What he found both excited and terrified him at the same time. His fangs had grown longer as the lion part of him edging to manifest itself. And he could have sworn his hair wasn't this long...

The angel huffed, this time sounding more like an ox, exhaling hot strong breaths at Crawley's skin. He licked a long line from his neck to his cheek. 

God bless, the thick cider smell released by the demon was even more mind-clogging now with his supernatural senses awoken. 

In his self-conflicted battle, Aziraphale forgot that he was still treating Crawley's member in his hand. He just kept pumping the demon, and humping from behind as well, urged on by the loud moaning in his ears. He could smell it in his nose, feel it with his fingers. The serpent was close to coming again. He wanted more of that sinful aroma. He needed it. And the only way was to make the demon release more for him.

* * *

  
  


Crawley cried out when he felt the alpha pick up speed with his thrusts, and the pumping of his hand. He felt that wonderful feeling inside amplified and his nails sunk into the tree to help keep himself upright, because his legs threatened to give out on him. 

As he got closer to cumming, the feeling of Aziraphale rubbing against every nerve within him almost felt painful. Almost.

The pleasure he felt started to coil. His moans turned into loud sobs of pleasure. He could feel his body tensing up and Crawley threw his face against his upper arm. He wasn’t happy to move away from the kisses of the alpha on his neck but he was so close to cumming and he needed to bite down on something.

A moment later Crawley felt a thrust that pushed him nearly over-the-edge and moaned brokenly. So close, he just needed a bit more. The urge to bite as he came was overwhelming, and the closest thing was his arm. The alpha was too far away and at the wrong angle so he didn’t have time to ask if Aziraphale could flip him around.

Then, with one last pump of his member that happened at the same time as another well aimed thrust, his mouth opened. Crawley’s fangs grew just a tad longer and he bit down on his arm, screaming against his skin as he came hard. 

His interior muscles went crazy, they gripped Aziraphale’s still moving member tighter, and he jerked violently as his cum shot out, splattering the ground and base of the tree.

* * *

  
  


When the walls around his shaft tightened, Aziraphale grunted loudly, eyes squeezing shut, as he pressed his forehead on Crawley’s shoulder. He wasn’t close yet, but it was getting there. The angel continued pumping the demon’s effort, helping Crawley let out the hot fluid. The sweet smell rose to his nose again, encouraging him to keep pushing in and out.

But then another scent reached his nostrils. Blood. It was blood. Aziraphale’s eyes snapped open. He lifted his head to see a trail of blood running down Crawley’s forearm from what appeared to be teeth punctual marks. Suddenly his mind was more sober again. Oh no. Did Crawley hurt himself? 

The Principality growled disapprovingly. He pulled himself out all the way and held the demon’s sides. With a gentle but firm grip, he spun Crawley around so that he was facing him. Both their slit-pupils eyes stared into each other.

Aziraphale took hold of Crawley’s bleeding arm and raised it to his mouth. He sniffed, then licked over the wound. Miraculously, they started closing themselves and the bleeding stopped. 

“Don’t do that.” He spoke with a rumble of his chest. Then, the angel wrapped Crawley’s arms around his own shoulders. He stroked his hands along the serpent’s backside, until they reached the back of the omega’s thigh, where he strongly forced him to spread his legs and lifted the demon up. He positioned Crawley’s entrance at his impatient erection again. 

“Don’t hurt yourself.” He repeated, kissing Crawley’s collar bone. “Hurt me if you must.” 

Unable to hold himself back longer, the angel pushed in again, pressing Crawley’s back against the tree.

“Sssssssorry, c-couldn’t guh!”Crawley grunted at being entered again so soon and shoved his face into the crook of Aziraphale’s neck. He tightened his arms around the alpha’s shoulders, almost digging claws into his arms and then thought better of it.

“G-guh ah!” His back arched, and with every other thrust he clenched, he was so sensitive from just cumming a moment ago. He could feel that spot inside get bumped more now that their angle had changed and he writhed at the feeling.

“Al-alph-alphaaaaa mmmmhhhhoooooh.” The pleasure was sharp, every tiny graze lighting his nerves on fire, and more scales popped up to pepper his fleshy globes.

“Sssssooooo much, ssssssooo full.” He panted and lifted his legs to wrap around the alpha. He brought a hand up to tangle in Aziraphale’s long hair, while the other clawed against his back.

“F-ffffuuuuuck, fuck, fuuuuuck!” the demon felt his member twitch again as it slid between their two bodies, and he flinched at the shock of pleasure that ran through him. 

Crawly panted, yanking on hair as he felt the need to bite again and he mouthed at the shoulder in front of him. He felt so overstimulated, too much pleasure but at the same time it wasn’t enough. Tears trickled out of his eyes when he shut them and he squeezed his legs tighter around Aziraphale’s waist. 

His fangs grew in length again and he started to suck on the alphas neck, peppering kisses and little licks along it as well.

“S’good, s’good! Alpha please, please, please! Moooooooooah mmmmoooooaahh!” He started to breath heavier, pressing his body closer and whimpered as his walls fluttered between involuntary clenching.

* * *

Aziraphale hissed in blissful pain when he felt the claws digging into his back and the pulling of his hair. And all that sounds from Crawley fueled his need to give this mouthy demon what he wanted. More? He’ll give him _more_.

It was a pity Crawley had reached climax earlier than him, but that could easily be arranged. He just needed to get the demon to climax again at the same pace as him. Normally he would consider his partner’s stamina though but Crawley was making him break these boundaries. Something about the demon’s voice, the taste of his flesh, the fragrance emitting from his body, clouded Aziraphale’s judgement.

The Principality’s growling now was a mix of a large feline and something similar to a bison in heat. His hips thrusted strong and deep, until he felt his orgasm coming, then he would slow down. He wanted to wait for Crawley to catch up by pretty much edging himself.

After a few minutes, Aziraphale made a deep push of his hips, getting himself the closest he could to Crawley. He stopped moving to passionately treat the demon’s mouth with a kiss. The mewling was good to hear, but it was making it difficult for him to control his own climax. He wanted the demon to keep quiet for just a moment.

When they finally parted mouths, the angel made a contented growl. “You are driving me mad, Crawley…” He nibbled the corner of the thin lips. “MmmMm I want us to release together… tell me when you’re close again...”

Crawley was gasping for air after the kiss the alpha gave him, all he could smell was his pheromones and his tongue felt thick from both the taste and smell of Aziraphale. 

“Mmmmm, yesssss,” He gasped again. “T-te...will tell you...w-when.” He managed to answer, drooling slightly as his eyes went hooded again and his head drooped to the side a bit. He was starting to get tired and he could feel his wings shaking in the plane of existence they were hidden away in.

Whimpering, Crawley clenched down as he produced more slick, yelping when this let Aziraphale slide quicker and faster inside. He buried his face in the angel’s neck again inhaling that delicious smell as he panicked.

It was too much, everything in his vision was starting to get white spotted from being thrust inside while overstimulated. 

“C-close, too... t-too much!” Crawley whimpered as he started to tense up, muscles rippling and throbbing at the same time. He could feel his orgasm about to shatter through him, but the amount of raw pleasure made it hard to keep meeting the hard thrusts.

Aziraphale heard his omega announcing the upcoming climax. It was his cue to finally, finally let go of the tension he put upon himself. He sped up, making faster and stronger press. His eyes fluttered as his mind went in and out of reality. The angel let the animalistic subconscious take over the humping. He gripped so strong on the demon’s thighs that it would be impossible not to leave any bruises.

“A-alpha, abou-about to, to...” Crawley broke off his sentence to whimper as one final thrust slammed into him and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, wings popping into the material plane. His release shot out and he clamped down hard on the alpha’s member, body shaking with the force of his orgasm. His head dropped to Aziraphale’s shoulder a moment later and his fangs sunk into it while he rode the waves of pleasure out.

* * *

The angel let out a beastly roar and bit into the demon’s exposed shoulder at the same time.

A broad set of wings grew from his back. They spread out so wide anything Crawley would see above them were completely blocked. The wings were white when they came into existence, but then color poured from the base to the rest of the feathers. Black and light brown intertwined with one another into an eye-pleasing pattern on the upper wing. On the underside the feathers remained white for the most part, except for the tips which turned a dark brown shade.

The angel held Crawley’s bottom in his strong hands, pressing the demon to his pelvis as deep as possible as he shot all his warm seed inside. The vibrations in Aziraphale’s chest sent deep rumbles up his throat. He groaned, and grunted, making small humping motions to help himself release everything. His wings lowered to cover them both protectively, shielding his sweet omega from the world.

With a growl, Aziraphale pulled his fangs away from the demon’s skin. Some blood oozed from the punctual marks, giving the angel a sense of guilt. He sucked on the wound he caused and licked the blood away like how he did to the demon’s arm earlier. He didn’t want to draw blood. He should have held back. He should have been able to…

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Crawley’s moan came from deep inside his chest as he slowly pulled his fangs out of the angel’s shoulder. He was breathing hard, eyes screwed shut as he tried to decide if he liked the new feeling of being filled with seed. He still shook a bit from everything that just happened and whined as he felt the angel suck and lick on the bite wound.

“I’m sorry…” Aziraphale mumbled, breathing hard while forcing his beastly instinct back into his subconscious. “Are you alright?”

“S’ok, doesn’t really hurt.” Crawley finally mumbled tiredly and placed a kiss on the wound that he had also left. Then frowned at the feeling of his wings being out and not only visible, but in an unknown enclosed space. Slowly he tried to stretch them and opened his eyes to see what had happened. 

When he finally managed to turn his head he saw that both their wings were out. He took the time to study the difference in them. Aziraphale’s wings were, well not a stark contrast to his own, but they were definitely light enough to tell they were separate pairs. 

While Aziraphale’s wings had more than one color to them, Crawley’s were a solid Vantablack. Had any light been able to truly shine on them, the iridescent sheen they had would have been showing.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for them to come out.” Crawley frowned and drew them up against his back, too tired to do anything else with them. With a sigh, he turned to bury his face in the angel’s shoulder again. His legs shook a bit and he let them drop as much as he could, while his bottom was being held, and hissed in discomfort when it caused the angle of his pelvis to shift a bit. 

“Mmm, don’t move just yet Aziraphale, m’sore.” Crawley said as he adjusted his arms to hug around the angel’s shoulders. He nuzzled at the side of the alphas neck, content to just be held for a bit.

“I’m sorry, I overdid it…” Said the angel, nuzzling into the red wavy hair on Crawley’s shoulder. 

Aziraphale felt even more guilty now that his heat had died down. He ended up going too rough on Crawley and that wasn’t good for a first time at all. He had never done this to anyone before, which was concerning. 

He had thought of pulling out but then at Crawley’s request, he decided not to. After all, it felt nice to stay connected to the demon like this. He liked how it felt inside Crawley so much. It was as if every part of the demon was made specifically for him. Just a tight fit. This was a first for him as well and the angel wanted it to last longer. 

He hummed happily then they stayed silent as he gave Crawley time to calm down, and relax. The sweet fruity smell was still there and he took a nice deep breath.

“You are so lovely, Crawley.” The thumping in his heart made him confess. “I loved the sounds and reactions you made… You are a fast learner too.” 

He felt the demon needed his honest compliments after such a wild session. The evening had arrived around them by now. They shouldn’t have been able to see much if it wasn’t for Aziraphale’s wings radiating their natural soft, warm light.

Crawley preened at the praise and pressed his face closer to Aziraphale. He didn’t know how else to respond, he wasn’t good with being praised or even giving out praise normally. But right now he was soaking the words up, and wanted nothing more than to be embraced in the angel’s softness.

“Sssssssssth!” Crawley let out a contented hiss and played with Aziraphale’s hair, it was starting to get a bit cold for him, now that it was dark out and he wasn’t suffering terribly from his heat anymore. He wasn’t sure if now that they had coupled he wouldn’t have to worry about it coming back until the next time in his cycle, or if it would be back in a few hours. 

He started shivering but he didn’t want to move, it felt good staying connected. Maybe if he just pressed closure he would get warmer?

When he tried to do that, his hips shifted and he jolted with a small yelp, being still too sensitive to enjoy anything moving inside. Aziraphale hissed along because when the demon jumped in surprise, it created friction on his member as well. 

With a pout, Crawley realized he would have to ask the angel to help warm him up. Which wouldn’t be a problem if he didn’t think the angel would try and separate from him to do that.

“A-aziraphale? M’cold, can you start a fire or something?” He finally mumbled out after hugging him tighter. He didn’t want to admit he wanted to stay cuddled and hoped the hug would do the explaining for him.

The Principality listened to the serpent’s shy request and smiled. Oh warming him up was totally doable, even without the fire. But he figured they better get to a more comfortable position first.

“Okay, Crawley. I’m going to move a little. No… no I’m not pulling out.” He quickly assured when he felt how the demon’s arms around him tightened. He eyed around and spotted a tree with a grassy, empty space at its foot. 

Very carefully and slowly, he stepped backward, maneuvering himself to the tree just like that. Occasionally the demon would whimper when they accidentally rubbed on each other, but Aziraphale got them there safely. He held the demon up in place with one arm, his other held onto the bark of the tree behind him. Then he got himself sitting down, with Crawley still connected to him. 

Aziraphale placed the demon’s bottom down on the soft grass in between his thighs. Finally they could look at each other again. The angel used a hand to move hair away from Crawley’s face and beamed brightly. “Let’s warm up a bit.”

His wings wrapped around them both. It was big enough for two, thankfully. Aziraphale concentrated his grace, and soon the wings became heated, giving them both a secured dome of warmth.

“Ahhhh, that’ssss perfect angel!” Crawley instantly relaxed at the warm heat Aziraphale’s wings were emitting, and closed his eyes for a few minutes. He wanted to lean back, but wasn’t sure if he could get comfortable that way. 

“Didn’ know you could do that with your wingssss.” Crawley said appreciatively, he wished his wings would do this. Normally he just miracled blankets or those weird hot water containers the humans made. He liked the sheep skins filled with rice the most, they stayed warmer than the ones they filled with water. Smelled better too.

Though there wasn’t a lot of space like this, so maybe it was better his way. Didn’t really have wings either when in snake form. Speaking of which, he wasn’t exactly sure what to do now. Should he try and move so he could rest against the angel or miracle one of his pillows instead? He could technically lean forward without an issue, but would Aziraphale even want him too?

Aziraphale continued smiling warmly at the cute demon. He loved how Crawley was hissing more now than usual. Then they fell silent and it was a little awkward. This was a strange turn of their relationship. They went from enemy, to sort of friends, and ended up copulating out of the blue.

He wanted to hug Crawley. Their little sexual experience showed him how adorable the snake was. He never hated him before, and now he just...

_loved_ him so much?

The angel blushed at the thought and looked away, pretending to be interested in a peculiar curl of Crawley's hair.

Oh dear... was this really how he felt about Crawley? They were supposed to be hating each other, not... whatever this fluttery feeling in his gut was. He was supposed to be fighting Crawley, thwarting him, not... taking his virginity and cuddling him. 

Then he remembered why they did it in the first place. Or rather, why he decided to do it.The sadness swelled in him. 

"This is nice... Something to remember..." He sighed and looked back at Crawley with a sad smile. "Who knows how long it will be till... we meet again. After your reassignment..." 

Crawley felt numb inside, of course the angel would bring that up right now. Sighing, he shrugged and looked away, did he still want that? 

He was starting to warm up to the idea of being with the angel, if the weird mushy warm feelings inside meant what he thought they did. But they could just be the post heat bliss he was feeling, the humans had a term for that didn’t they? 

“Yeah, I guessss. Though m’not ssssure if I'm sssstill going to requessst that.” Ugh, why was he hissing so much, maybe washing the lingering taste of Aziraphale out of his mouth would help. He snapped and miracled a cup of water and almost dropped it from how shaky his hand went. 

Note to future Crawley, after coupling, miracles are tiring.

With a glare at the cup, he set it down until the shaking stopped and started ripping grass out of the ground in frustration. They were going to start talking about the one thing he didn’t want to, and there was no avoiding this. Stupid hormones, stupid adorable angel, stupid _stupid_ him for forgetting he was going into heat in the first place.

What was he supposed to say to that? Oh I only wanted that so I could find my soulmate because two Dukes made me feel upset? 

He was a demon, he should be acting that way.

Aziraphale watched Crawley deal with the topic he just brought up. Perhaps he shouldn't have. He had better change it to something more pleasant for the poor demon? 

The angel took the cup in his hand. He raised it to the serpent. "Here." 

He offered to help Crawley drink his water. The water in the cup miraculously warmed itself in the angel's hand.

"And be kind to the vegetation, dear. They are not to blame for anything..." 

Crawley paused and slowly stopped yanking on the grass. He wanted to say something about how he could lift the cup himself, but changed his mind. He’d rather only piss off the angel one way... if this would even piss him off.

Probably wouldn’t, but hey he had a knack for riling up the angel. So with that in mind he parted his lips to sip some of the water out. Quickly swishing it around he almost swallowed, the warm water enticing, but caught himself and spat it out.

His tongue still felt a bit thick and he quickly repeated before the angel could pull the cup away. He tested out the s sound and _thank Someone_ , he could speak right again.

“Finally! I thought I would permanently be hissing. Thanks angel, didn’t realize how hissy I would get.“

It surprised Aziraphale a bit. He thought Crawley wanted a drink, but turned out he was just clearing up his mouth. He set the cup back down with a little chuckle.

"You're welcome... though it was rather cute-" The angel couldn't stop himself. He shut his mouth a little too late.

“Cute?” Crawley squeaked, he wasn’t cute! He was scary, terrifying, but not _**cute**_. 

Aziraphale gulped down the remaining water in the glass frantically and cleared his throat.

"So.. umm... er hem... I don't suppose... you have the energy for... dinner?" Smiled the angel awkwardly.

“D-dinner?” Crawley stuttered out, surprised; he felt his heartbeat a bit quicker and blushed. Aziraphale wanted to eat with him?

“Um, sure angel where did you have in mind?” He gulped, the warm fuzzy feeling was back.

"Are you sure you want to eat?" Aziraphale frowned, tilting his head a little. He collected his thoughts now and realized that it would have been better if he had asked for breakfast. The demon couldn't even hold a cup earlier. 

"I do know a place where they serve good pork. Or perhaps you'd prefer vegetable soup?" He babbled a little but then sighed. "Though, perhaps not today... I think you need your rest. Look at you, barely keeping your eyes open."

“Well I wasn’t going to eat actually, foods not exactly my brand of Gluttony. I was going to just order drinks, honestly.” Crawley frowned, he didn’t look that tired did he? Maybe he misread the situation, he probably meant dinner next time they ended up in the same place. 

Crawley shifted a bit, his legs were starting to go numb. At least he wasn’t as sensitive this time, they could probably separate without too much issue now. 

Before he could voice this new bit of knowledge, Crawley yawned and slumped forward a bit.

Aziraphale quickly caught the serpent’s shoulders when he noticed the demon was getting drowsy. This proved his suspicion at least; that what they just did was extremely exhausting for Crawley.

Without even thinking much, he placed a hand on the cheek of his supposed-enemy. His thumb caressing the corner of the demon's eye. "See?" He chuckled. 

_Fine, the angel was right._ Crawley admitted; he was very tired. Though in his defense, the angel’s wings were very warm.

"Would you like to take a few minutes to nap before we head back?" Asked Aziraphale. 

Crawley nodded, yawning as his eyes slid shut. Slowly the demon lifted his arms, letting Aziraphale hold his weight, and tried to wrap them around the angel’s middle. The angel was very comfortable to snuggle and if he was going to nap, it would be while snuggling the angel.

“Wanna nap first, wake me up in a few minutes Aziraphale. Have to do temptations in the morning.” Crawley mumbled as his eyes finally fell shut.

"Sure, Crawley." 

Aziraphale smiled and adjusted himself to be more comfortable for the demon to lean on.

* * *

After a while, the angel got bored. He usually didn't sleep. He had never slept since he had been on Earth. He didn't see much of the appeal, seeing he could use the time for reading.

He began playing with Crawley's hair. It felt soft, and the waves were lovely. He twirled a lock of hair in his finger, then released it. A little smile spread on his face when he saw the bit of hair sprung upon release.

Then he started tangling his hand into more hair, running his finger along the length of them. Such vibrant, well cared for, hair Crawley got.

Perhaps it was because Crawley had lived among humans that he felt the need to put on a good appearance. The other demons he ever encountered had been rather… lacking in that aspect. Aziraphale let his thoughts wander. He twirled some hair into his fingers again and brought them up close to his mouth and kissed.

Crawley sighed softly in his sleep, his hair growing out a bit as Aziraphale gave some of his locks a kiss. By the time Crawley was waking up, his hair was much longer than he remembered. 

* * *

  
  


Aziraphale startled when Crawley woke up. He didn't have time to undo his little boredom-killer game. He watched the demon slowly coming to terms with what had happened to his beloved hair.

Slowly the demon sat up confused and sleepy still, a yawn left him and he tried to stretch a bit. That was when he noticed it wasn’t only longer but had been braided.

“Angel, what happened to my hair?” He wasn’t really upset with his hair growing out, he was just confused about it. Normally his hair knew what length to stay at, and it hardly ever braided itself. He slowly ran a finger along the ringlets that didn’t end up braided and yawned again.

"I believe there's nothing wrong with it dear." Aziraphale grinned nervously. He had started fumbling his fingers. "Did you sleep well?"

  
  


Crawley hummed as he stared at his hair for a moment longer, shrugging when Aziraphale said there wasn’t anything wrong with it. If it got bothersome he would just shorten it, he was due for a new hairstyle anyway.

“Yeah, very comfortable sleep. Still a bit sore, but it helped some.” Crawley said, bending a bit awkwardly to stretch while they were still joined. His neck kind of ached from earlier and he hummed while rubbing it absent mindedly, shivering just a bit.

Aziraphale enjoyed the sight of the demon being half-asleep. It made him just want to hug Crawley close and soothe him back into slumber again, so he could pet his hair more, or stroke his back. He didn't get to do it earlier, too busy making braids of the demon's hair.

But he wasn't sure if sober Crawley would like that. Now that the heat was over, the demon wouldn't enjoy him being so... touchy. 

"That's good." Aziraphale smiled. Then some pink rose to his cheeks. The movement Crawley made by waking up reminded Aziraphale they were both pretty much still locked with each other. They had better pull away from one another soon though, or it wouldn't be easy later when the fluids have dried.

"Ah...I think it's time for me to pull out already...Is it alright?" 

Crawley blushed as well and his eyes darted down to look between their bodies. 

“P-probably, yeah.” He bit his bottom lip, a fang poking out as he worried about it. After feeling so empty earlier from just being stretched by Aziraphale’s fingers, he wasn’t sure how he would feel once separated from his effort at this point. 

Slowly the demon leant forward and braced his hands on the angel's shoulders. Squeezing his eyes shut as his braided hair fell around him. He pressed his forehead to Aziraphale’s chest.

“You can pull out now angel, m’ready.”

Aziraphale also braced himself for it. He liked how damp and warm it was inside the demon, but he knew this was inevitable. He placed his hands on Crawley's sides and took a deep breath, then sighed out.

"Alright... Here goes..." he announced.

With a little lift of the demon's lower body, and a shift of his own bottom, Aziraphale made his member leave it's warm shelter. He shivered strongly and moaned a little. 

It felt so dang cold out in the open, even with the heat from his wings. "Oh my..." He gasped.

Crawley moaned as well, he could feel his walls ripple as they tried to pull Aziraphale’s member back in. Just as it left him, he couldn’t help the tiny whimper of “Alpha!” How embarrassing! Aziraphale probably didn’t want to hear him say that now that he wasn’t in heat anymore. He sniffled at the reminder that they would go back to being enemies after this.

He clutched tighter to Aziraphale, nails digging in as he tried not to make any noise that would let on to how he felt. Though he couldn’t hold back another whimper at the throbbing emptiness the angel’s member caused when it left. He couldn’t help the way he pressed closer and nuzzled Aziraphale to distract from the feeling.

“S-ssso…” He cleared his throat to stop the hissing as he tried to speak, shifting his weight just a bit. “guess we should b-be heading back now?” 

He didn’t really want to leave; he still wanted to stay cuddled up to the angel.

But he didn’t have an excuse anymore.

"I suppose..." Aziraphale sighed. 

He shifted himself a little, creating a little more distance between them. The angel realized they had better clean up before putting on clothes though. Crawley was too tired just from miracling a cup, guess he should do a miracle on both of them.

Would be a pity though if he didn't get to see the mess they've made beforehand...

The angel gulped in his throat. He took a moment to look down at Crawley's crotch. The demon's entrance was still throbbing naughtily, and his own divine seed was pretty much oozing from it. Good Heavens had he ever released so much?

"Wait, Crawley, let me get us both cleaned up." Said Aziraphale to not seem like he was interested in what was going on down there because of any other reason.

But then his gaze went up a bit, and he froze.

There was a marking? Body art? Whatever that was in the middle of Crawley's pelvis. A complicated design symbolizing wings. Aziraphale vaguely thought he didn't see it earlier when he was treating the demon's effort earlier. Maybe he missed it because he was focused on helping him through the heat?

The Principality snapped his fingers regardless. All the sweats and bodily fluids in and out of their bodies vanished. Their clothes were back on, good as new. 

"There." He looked up. "But sorry Crawley, I didn't notice you've got a tattoo down there, or I would have complimented. It is _beautiful_."

Crawley shivered as he felt the miracle used on him, and looked at Aziraphale confused when he mentioned a tattoo.

“Tattoo?” He didn’t have a tattoo, what was the angel talking about?

Looking down, Crawley hiked his robes up to look at where Aziraphale had and noticed a variety of lines and flourishes that overlapped into curlicue adornments. The longer he stared, the easier it was to tell it was a pair of wings where one side looked angelic and the other, demonic.

Was...was this what he thought it was? Crawley sucked in a breath and slowly traced a finger along the intricate design. It had to be, but then why did Aziraphale act like he had no idea why it just appeared? Did he not want to be his soulmate?

Slowly he stopped touching it, feeling like he was going to be sick. He didn’t actually want him did he? He was just trying to let him down gently.

“Oh yeah that.” Crawley tried to smile at the compliment as he dropped his robes. All of a sudden he was overly aware that his wings were still out and he forced them to go back to the plane of existence he hid them in. He was still tired enough that it made him shake with the effort, but he felt too exposed.

Quickly he stood up on shaky legs and offered his hand to pull his Alpha - no, not his alpha - Aziraphale up and tried to smooth his robes down.

“Alright, let’s head back now angel. Got temptations to do and I’m sure your day-off is about to end. Don’t want Heaven to wonder where you wandered off when they send you on your next assignment.” He tried to change the subject so he could get back before any I’m-so-glad-you-understand talks happened. 

He probably still had time to get some of that new alcohol the locals were brewing before he got back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius was a simple human being. He loved the solitude at the end of the day when all of his loud, occasionally obnoxious, customers had gone home. And he also loved counting how much he had earned throughout the day. 

The old man laid out all the gold on the counter and sorted them. The biggest one, the smallest one, the shiny ones, the God-knew-how-old ones…

He was biting into a big block of gold that he suspected wasn't actually real, when there were knocks on the thick wooden door of the tavern. Lucius quickly swiped all the gold into a pot and hid it safely under the counter before opening the door for whoever was outside.

The sight that greeted him wasn't new, but at the same time still raised concern. There was a plum blonde man standing there, a big bright smile on his face. 

"Good evening." He greeted Lucius.

The tavern host then glanced down at the figure laying there across the blonde's arms. Another man in a black robe who he soon recognized, from the red hair, to be one of those who recently rented a room upstairs. His eyes looked back up at the jolly blonde man.

Oh, right, didn't he see these two converse a couple hours before? They didn't seem to be on good terms if he recalled correctly.

"What's up with him?" Asked the old man, jerking his chin at the seemingly lifeless tenant. Crawler, was it? He thought it was something along those lines.

"It’s Crawley. Oh, but worry not, fellow human" Laughed the blonde. "My not-friend Crawley just had a little too much of the new brew in town. May I take him to his room?"

Lucius looked down at the redhead again. There were bruises on his neck, or so it looked. Lucius couldn't see his face from how he was positioned, but… should he really?

\-----------

"First one, on the right." The owner grumbled, stepping aside.

"Why thank you." Aziraphale beamed brightly.

He hurried upstairs with Crawley in his arms, wanting to get the demon to bed as soon as they got inside.

"Don't you need the key?" 

The angel stopped midway to look down at the old man. He thought for a moment then smiled respectfully. "That wouldn't be necessary, thank you."

The other man stared at them both for a while. Eventually, he turned to close the tavern door. "Make sure to clean up properly after yourself. Don't break anything. And I  _ don't _ want to see the body."

That was a little odd, but the angel shrugged it off since his sole focus was on getting Crawley to the comfort of his own room.

"I won't." He promised and continued his way.

\----------

Lucius turned around to close the door behind him and locked it. He soon returned to the counter, took the pot of gold and went to hide the content in a more discreet spot. 

It wasn't anything strange when you were a tavern owner in the shadiest part of town.

He stood up, rubbing his hands together to dust them off, as he made a mental note to tell his wife Blandina they would need a new mop tomorrow. 

_ Maybe a lot of new mops... _

* * *

Crawley groaned at the conversation he had to sit, or was it lounge through? 

Well either way he knew Aziraphale made this whole thing seem sketchy, especially since they were in the seedier part of town. Which was part of the reason he chose to drink at the other tavern after they mated, much better wine there and not made with questionable fruit.

“Angel? You know he just thinks I’m about to, what was the human word for discorporate again?” He paused, frowning for a moment. Wait was that the right comparison? Ugh, humans were complicated.

"I believe it is 'die', Crawley." Aziraphale replied in a one-plus-one tone.

“Anyway, I thought I said you didn’t need to take me further than the entrance, I can still walk y’know. You didn’t break anything earlier, the shakes are just a post heat thing... probably.” 

He pouted, Aziraphale was ruining his scary human... er, man-shaped reputation with the mortals. How would he intimidate them now that he was being carried by an angel?

"And I also remember seeing you stumble into walls enough times to not let you walk home drunk, and alone, Crawley…" said the angel, "Especially not in this part of land." 

Crawley pouted.

“S’not my fault you wouldn’t let me miracle myself sober. S’ides those walls were conspiring against me. They weren't there before I started walking in that direction.” 

It was true, one moment he took a step and then the next -  _ BAM! _ \- a wall appeared right in his face.

They arrived at the door. The angel stared at the keyhole. There was a click of it unlocking, and he used his rear to push the entrance open. 

  
  


Once in, Aziraphale located the bed first. He gently placed the drunken demon down on the soft surface. He pulled a pillow over. It felt nice to the touch, but its cover also looked old and dirty. He snapped to make the stains go away before lifting Crawley's head to slide it underneath. 

He made sure the other being was in a comfy position, then ran back to the door to finally close and lock it from the inside. 

“Plus the humans around here are terrified of just m’prescense. S’like, s’like when you get a feeling right?” Crawley continued rambling drunkenly. He motioned with his hands, uncoordinated, and giggled at what he imagined the feeling was. Though he forgot to mention the word, forcing Aziraphale to guess what he actually meant by that.

"Get well rested, dear. I'll be here if you need anything." Said the angel once he had returned to the bed and sat down at the edge beside Crawley.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Crawley was silent in thought, why was the angel still here? He brought him back to his room fine, and his heat was over wasn’t it? 

Wait! Was it?

Eyes wide, the demon sat up and got in the angel’s face. His eyes narrowed as he tried to find something there. 

“Why are you still here Aziraphale? you’re not going to go back into heat, are you?” He asked, then a moment later he wrapped his arms around him to cuddle.He wanted to hug something soft while he slept.

Though the softest thing just happened to be the angel sitting on his bed. Aziraphale was much softer and plusher than those pillows.

* * *

Aziraphale leaned back a little when his adversary suddenly got up close again. At Crawley's question, he made several nervous twitches of his head. "Well... I... No, I don't think-"

The angel didn't get to finish; those long arms embraced him all of a sudden, cutting him off. The Principality made a surprised inhale. He didn't know what to expect. Crawley was completely intoxicated for one, and the angel still had yet to get over how adorable he was just a couple hours earlier. He doubted he would ever get over it at all. 

“Wanna cuddle though, you’re so soooooooft angel. So comfy... “ Crawley babbled happily as he drunkenly admitted his love of cuddles.The demon tilted his head, ”No idea if you sleep though. Do angels sleep?” 

"Sleep?" Aziraphale swallowed thickly. His heart began pounding hard in his chest. He considered shutting it down, fearing something was wrong with his human corporation, but thought better of it. He liked this, but also feared. Never before his heart had done this in a normal conversation, certainly not with a  _ demon _ .

"No. Well, not me. But some do," Aziraphale answered in short fragmented sentences. "But cuddles are alright. I've done it before. Do you want me to lay down? I think I should. We should-" 

The angel shut up when he realized he was babbling as well, despite being the sober one.

“Yeah angel, let's lie dooowwwwnnn~” Crawley slurred, hugging Aziraphale tighter as he pulled him back against himself. Now that the angel mentioned it, he did want to lay down stretched out.

“I love how soft you are angel, so  _ so _ soft and comfy!” the demon said happily as he tangled their legs together and rubbed his cheek against Aziraphale’s.

“Are you sure you don’t sleep? It's so niiiccceee~” he whined as he hugged tighter, trying to get as close as possible.

"Yes. Quite." Aziraphale replied, blushing.

Once he deemed he was adequately snuggled up to the angel, Crawley started peppering kisses to Aziraphale’s cheek while hissing happily. He wanted Aziraphale to stay and hold him while he slept.

Aziraphale thought he would melt. He reminded himself the demon was just spilling drunken gibberish. There was no doubt, when he woke up in the morning, Crawley wouldn't remember doing any of this. Or worse, he would remember but treat it like an unpleasant memory.

The angel slipped his hand under Crawley and wrapped it around the demon's waist. Whatever was going to happen, Aziraphale thought he should help the demon get a good sleep for now. He pulled Crawley closer to him, and had his hand rub in circles at the demon's side, massaging his soft skin.

He stared at the ceiling and thought about the fact they should have been on opposite sides again. What would happen if Gabriel, or any other angels. were to walk through that door right now? They tended to not give any warning when they showed up after all. What would they think about an angel and a demon cuddling? After a good round of mating even. What would they  **do** ?

Aziraphale sighed. He kinda wished Crawley was sober enough to talk. He wouldn't want to spend the whole night thinking about the worst.

* * *

Crawley sighed happily, his alpha was cuddling with him! He actually was staying to cuddle like he wanted, with that information he gave Aziaphale a few more kisses. Then he made a low rumbling sound, almost like a purr, and buried his face in the crook of the angel’s neck.

“Mmmm Alpha, you smell nice. S’like you’re knowledge itself or something.” He mumbled happily and sighed at the massage Aziraphale was giving him.

_ That felt nice _ , his muscles were still pretty sore after what they did earlier.

Suddenly, Crawley heard Aziraphale sigh. He frowned; it didn’t exactly sound like a peaceful happy one. Slowly, he lifted his head to look at him.

“What's wrong?” Was he uncomfortable laying down? Aziraphale did say he didn’t sleep, so maybe it just wasn’t comfortable for him.

“Do you need t’sit up? I can cuddle a pillow instead, angel.”

Aziraphale turned his head to look at the demon. He felt guilty again for giving Crawley any clue that he was unhappy at all. It wasn't the time to trouble the tired demon. He needed sleep, not hearing an angel's worries.

"No, no. Don't mind me," he soothed Crawley, gently pushing the serpent's head back down to rest at his neck again. In a bold move, he pressed a kiss onto the fiery hair right at his chin. The angel kept half his face buried in the soft bed of hair, his eyes closed peacefully. Crawley also smelt nice. It reminded him so much of Eden.

Aziraphale realized then that he wasn't supposed to enjoy holding Crawley, nor take a bite out of the demon. And today he had done exactly both of those things. Quite literally even.

Crawley was his own forbidden fruit. Adam and Eve were punished, casted out of Eden. What would happen to him then? What would Heaven do to him? Would he... _ Fall _ ?

The angel had thought of trying out the sleep thing earlier. It sounded like a nice experience. However, now that he was having these thoughts, he didn't want to risk it. What if he let his consciousness drift away for a couple of hours. and then woke up and saw that he had... Fallen? That the Almighty had withdrawn Her love for him, because he dared to break Her one single rule? Dared to betray Her trust... again?

The Principality bit his lips. He had disappointed Her once. It was the sole reason why he was a Cherubim squeezed into the form of a Principality, his true potential forever locked away. He knew another failure would most likely Fall him. And this wasn't just a failure.

He coupled with a demon, and liked it. It would have been less scary had he only done it out of pity and moved on. It just so happened that he had started developing special feelings for this gorgeous and cuddly demon. Aziraphale wanted to hold him like this forever, protect him, give him the love Mother had taken away from him.

But She wouldn't like that, would She?

Her love wasn't for a single demon. Love was created for all things. It wasn't meant to be selfish.

When morning arrived, things would go back to normal.  _ Things HAVE TO go back to normal. _ Aziraphale decidedly told himself. 

Unable to control his anxiety, tears escaped the angel's eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He pressed Crawley even closer to him, the hand gripping the demon's shoulder tightened. He wished he hadn't sobered up. If only he had let himself be passed out intoxicated, so he wouldn't have had the capacity to think.

* * *

Crawley sighed happily at having his face pressed back against the angel’s neck. He was happy he didn’t have to stop laying down with him. 

He was about to fall asleep when he felt a line of liquid drip onto him. That was...strange.

Slowly he lifted his head, seeing as the rest of him had been pinned down, and noticed it had been tears rolling down the angel's face that had fallen on him.

“H-hey what's wrong? Angel why are you crying?” He felt his heart sink. What happened? Why was his alpha crying? He was going to have to sober up to figure this out.

But… would that just make him even more upset? Aziraphale had explicitly told him he didn’t want him using any more miracles until he wasn’t so tired. That’s all well and everything, but he wasn’t sure how to deal with all this otherwise.

Biting his lip as the smell of Aziraphale’s anxiety made it to him, he decided that yes, he would have to miracle himself sober.

“Ugh oh, that’s a terrible aftertaste.” Crawley smacked his lips a few times trying, and failing, to remove the taste of ferment from his mouth. He was all of a sudden wishing Aziraphale wasn’t holding him and he was under the covers to hide the violent shakes that wracked his body from using such a strong miracle before he was ready.

“Ok, angel  _ Aziraphale _ you need to breathe alright? Can you breathe for me? Please” He didn’t like that Aziraphale was feeling so anxious, he looked like he was about to pass out from it.

Aziraphale frantically wiped the tears with his hands. He hadn't realized he was crying so much until he heard Crawley asking him. He tended to forget his human corporation was capable of tears. 

The last time he cried was while watching the flood unfold. The struggles of those who didn't make it on-board the Ark. Aziraphale had seen it all, unable to do anything. He wasn't allowed to interfere. It was their choice to not believe, and they suffered Her warth. It had been so long since then, he forgot crying was a thing.

The angel noticed Crawley miracling too late. He would have stopped the demon from doing that if he hadn't been distracted. Now he felt even worse than before. He didn't want Crawley to be awake, and didn't want him to over exhaust himself sobering up. Everything was suddenly his fault. 

Aziraphale felt as if he was being suffocated. His human body wasn't coping well with all these emotions. "I'm... I'm sorry... Crawley... I..." He sat up and spoke between short gasps. His head was shaking. His hands lifted, then lowered, as if he couldn't decide on what to do with them.

This was bad. Staying was a bad idea...

"I- I should leave. I'm sorry." The angel's voice was a higher pitch than usual as he stood up.

* * *

What? No! The angel couldn’t leave already! He wasn’t in any condition to. Plus, Crawley didn’t want him to leave so soon.

“Aziraphale no! Y-you can’t go, you’re in no shape to.” Aziraphale was having an anxiety attack, this wasn’t good. He had seen humans pass out from them and he wasn’t sure if the same would happen to his alpha. Would trying to grab him make it worse? But if he didn’t try to hold him he would leave wouldn’t he?  _ Ok. Think, Crawley. How do you fix this? _

“O-ok you can go, but at least sit back down until you can breathe again, angel? Please, I’m worried you’ll get hurt if you don’t.” 

Ok, maybe that would get through to Aziraphale and give him a bit of time to figure this out.

Maybe being soulmates would let him calm Aziraphale somehow? But he wasn’t an angel so would he even be able to make any calming pheromones?

There was only one way to test that and Crawley felt reluctant to attempt it. Seeing as if he did it wrong, Aziraphale would probably be in a worse condition than he was now.

“Please Aziraphale?” He asked one last time and scooted back just a bit, letting out just a tiny bit of pheromones, hoping he managed to make them smell calming.

Aziraphale didn't really want to leave either. He was enjoying the cuddling, which  _ he ruined _ . The angel was always bad at whatever he did. He was aware of that. How could he not after so many reminders from his authorities already? But this time in particular he felt horrible about it. He was the reason why Crawley was dead tired, and now he couldn't let the demon rest properly.

The Principality turned around to face his demon. A look of fright and ineffable sadness on his face. He was about to say no, and that it would be best for Crawley if he would just leave the demon. Aziraphale took a breath. There was that faint fruity smell again. He stopped.

The sight of Crawley sitting on the bed, his black robe nicely complimenting the curves of his body. There was something about the way the fabric draped around his slender limbs. His wavy red hair seemed to have a gloss to them. The amber serpentine eyes were shining brightly in the dim light of the room. The demon was gorgeous. 

Aziraphale's breath calmed despite his heart thumping loudly in his ears. He turned his head to the side and tried to avoid staring, but his eyes kept glancing back. The angel was distracted by the view before him and forgot what he wanted to say. 

In the end he just stood there awkwardly. 

Crawley bit his lip, he let the trickle of pheromones he was releasing grow a bit stronger. Slowly, he patted the bed beside him, and looked at his alpha pleadingly.

“Please?” He said softly, he could tell Aziraphale was still at risk of an anxiety attack. He barely had any idea what to do, well besides... 

Well he wasn’t sure if Aziraphale would even like that, especially having seen the messiness of his wings. That had to mean Aziraphale didn’t groom them as much as Crawley groomed his own. Though they were still beyond beautiful to look at, magnificent even with many of his feathers needing attention. 

Crawley would just have to see how he felt when he sat down. Even if the angel didn’t want him as his soulmate, he could still do his job as the angel’s omega. He could still comfort and take care of him the way he should be doing. After this, if Aziraphale wanted to leave then he could. He would just do his best to forget how soft his feather down hair was. Or how gorgeous the angel’s eyes were, and how he was the most beautiful celestial being he knew.

Ok, thinking all that is not helping. He needed to keep his pheromones smelling calm, not like self-pity.

Slowly Crawley opened his arms as if to hug the alpha and waited for Aziraphale to finally come sit down.

The angel, after a moment of hesitance, moved closer carefully. His hands now clasped in front of him, one thumb rubbing on his ring nervously. He was scared of what Heaven would do to them still, but Crawley's arms were inviting.

Aziraphale sat down finally. It was just that he didn't choose to sit between the demon's arms. The angel rested his bottom on the soft bed next to Crawley, with his back facing him. He loved the idea of just falling into the serpent's arms, getting hugged, and nuzzling his face into the Omega's chest. He would have done that if he weren't in fear of being punished for it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He rested his elbows onto his own thighs and sighed, staring at his hands. His blue eyes were still watery, giving them a glassy look. The tears had stopped by now at least.

Crawley wasn’t sure if he should touch him since Aziraphale didn’t immediately fall into his arms, so slowly he lowered them and twisted to face Aziraphale better instead.

“Shh... shh... it’s ok Aziraphale, what did you not mean to do? Leave or get upset?” Crawley felt a bit confused since that answer seemed pretty vague to him. Had Aziraphale meant that he didn’t mean to mate him, or what he had just asked? 

With a sigh, he tried to think that it was the second option. Letting his distress over those thoughts leech into his scent wouldn’t be helpful at all. So slowly he raised a hand to rub Aziraphale’s back instead.

That should be fine for now right? He wasn’t touching him other than that, so Aziraphale hopefully wouldn’t feel trapped by the gesture.

* * *

“Well let's just get you feeling calmer and then we can talk, alright angel? Maybe that would make you feel better?” He really didn’t want to. He was terrible with feelings. Talking about them always made him feel weird. Besides, normally nothing good came out of it due to it being for a job Hell gave him.

Aziraphale shivered at the touch on his back. It felt incredibly nice to have someone comforting him this way. The angel rubbed his hand on one arm, noticing the goosebumps there.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your rest… I-it just happened… the crying I mean…" Stuttered Aziraphale. He didn't know if he should tell Crawley why he was crying in the first place. The demon would definitely ask. He knew it would be a very touchy subject, to mention the Fall to a demon.

Crawley huffed, that's why Aziraphale was so upset? Then he swallowed, that was… well he wasn’t sure of the word, but it brought a warm fuzzy feeling along with it. Almost like one of Beelzebub’s fluttery insects, butterflies, he thought they were called.

“It’s fine angel, technically I don’t need sleep. It’s fine, same with the crying. Y’can’t help feeling what you feel alright?” Slowly he shuffled just a bit closer, unsure if he should lay his cheek against him as well.

There was a feeling in his gut that Aziraphale couldn't explain in words. It was caused by the demon's gentle hand on his back he assumed. Crawley's caring words sent waves of warmth throughout the back of his head. 

He lifted his head and looked over to the side where Crawley was, and gave a sad smile. 

"Thank you," said the angel. 

Aziraphale didn't expect Crawley to understand fully why he was upset, since he chose to not disclose it. But really the demon has been doing all the things Aziraphale needed right now. 

He looked back at the empty space on the floor at his feet. Right, he had better not dwell on this feeling either. In the morning, they would go separate ways again.

“You’re welcome angel.” Crawley smiled, placing his other hand onto the angels back and rubbed little circles. Slowly he dragged both hands down until he could use his thumbs to massage around the small spot that when pressed right, would bring the angel’s wings out.

“Just let me help you relax, ‘want you to feel better ok?” Crawley said, waiting to see if Aziraphale would protest against what he wanted to do. Hopefully the angel would let him groom his wings. He hoped it would be as calming for Aziraphale as grooming was for him.

Aziraphale did not protest. What Crawley was doing to him felt divine. He had no words for this action yet (later the angel would find out the term was 'massage'), but he loved it. 

Chills went down his spine and he sat up straighter with a contented grunt.

_ Oh yes, this felt good...  _

Suddenly the demon pressed strongly at a spot between his shoulder blades, causing a crazy feeling that popped his nerves. The angel moaned, eyes half closing. At the same time his broad pair of wings sprouted, taking up a large portion of space. They stayed white however, unlike what they looked like during the mating..

"Hnn. uh... wha?" Aziraphale looked around in confusion at his wings on either side of him. 

Crawley only hummed in contentment once Aziraphale’s wings popped out. They really were magnificent, he had almost forgotten angel wings weren’t just shades of black like demon wings were.

He hadn’t realized how confused Aziraphale was that his wings popped out, and slowly pressed his thumbs along his back until they touched the uropygial gland of his right wing.

“Alright, angel breath in while i press down alright?” Crawley didn’t want to startle him by messing with the gland, it seemed a bit swollen.

_ How long has it been since he last groomed? _

Aziraphale’s wings weren’t in too terrible of shape, they just seemed like they hadn’t been groomed for a bit. Surely it wasn’t long enough for his preen oil to have backed up that badly.

* * *

Aziraphale was still confused about the sudden reveal of his wings. He didn't call them out. How did the demon do this?!

His questions were pushed aside though when he experienced the sensation of Crawley's thumbs touching at his back, making him gasp and moan..

"W..what are you doing?" The angel asked, head tilting back in small pleasure. "How did you do this?"

Crawley paused with a frown,  _ did Aziraphale not know his wings could be brought out by someone else? _

Slowly he stopped rubbing, making sure to move his thumbs away from the gland.“I just wanted to groom your wings, it’s supposed to be calming. Do your lots not do this?” Crawley paused, still confused by the second question. “What do you mean, how did i do this? There’s this little spot where our wings can be brought out if pressed on, did you not know?” He tilted his head to the side as he asked.

Aziraphale lowered his wings a bit so he could see Crawley's face when he looked back. He misses the touches already. 

"No... I did not. No one else groomed my wings before," admitted the angel. He didn't like to spend time with other angels, besides the few times he was asked to help out with someone's heat. Grooming wasn't an act he never heard of, he rarely needed his wings anyway, living on Earth.

"...I rinse them with water sometimes." The angel added to prove he didn't completely neglect them either. An embarrassed pink rose to his cheeks. Aziraphale hoped he didn't make Crawley feel bad about helping. Letting a demon touch him sounded wrong though, so hopefully necessary wing care wasn't going to piss Heaven off. 

"B....but it's okay. " He nervously smiled. "I like what you are doing. It is relaxing."

Crawley frowned at that bit of information. No one ever offered to help groom them? Even demons helped each other with this, granted it wasn’t often but still... Then he heard Aziraphale say he rinsed them. As in that was all he did?!

Well that was alarming, he almost made a chastising noise but stopped himself. The angel looked embarrassed about this, if that blush was anything to go by.

“Well i’m glad you’re enjoying this then. Just...just try and relax alright, unfortunately your glands seem pretty swollen so this first part might hurt a bit. Though I swear it should be the only thing that does.” Crawley paused to see if Aziraphale would still let him touch them, and went back to rubbing the muscles around the wings instead.

Now that he knew how little care they received, he was very tempted to force the angel into letting him at least empty his glands. 

“Though, if you want I’ll stop messing with them after that if it’s too much. For the most part they don’t really need any grooming. Your wings are gorgeous even without being messed with.”

This got the angel curious. He had always been one to stick to old habits, never really questioning them. The whole idea of wing grooming really slipped his mind since he didn’t have much use for them. Crawley on the other hand sounded very skilled with it. He wondered if demons flew more after all? 

Aziraphale looked into those amber eyes. He hoped for signs that he could trust them. That he was in good care. Even if he sensed no threat from Crawley, not even back in Eden. It wasn’t easy to let go of the suspicion. A demon was going to handle his delicate white wings.

No. He shouldn’t let anxious thoughts get to him.

Something in the serpent’s eyes told him there was nothing to be afraid of. It was as if a connection between them had been established.  _ Peculiar _ .

“Alright.” Replied Aziraphale, breaking eye contact. He adjusted himself to the previous position, sitting with his back straight and his wings extended again.

  
  


Crawley beamed and slowly moved his thumbs back to the gland. “Right, so... like I said. Deep breath in while I press down, it's going to smart.” Crawley said apologetically, and lightly scratched at the part the oil would come out of. Being so swollen had caused a bit of the preen oil to come out and dry, so he had to scratch the waxy seal it created off.

Aziraphale shivered at the scratches. It was such a sensitive area of skin that he didn't know was a thing. He had seen birds preen their wings but really, no one had any idea what they actually did besides stroking their feathers with their beaks.

The angel took a deep breath as he was told. When Crawley started pressing on his uropygial gland, his hands gripped on his own knees, wings trembling a little at the pain. His teeth pressed together tightly, determined to not let out a whimper.

“Good so far?” Crawley questioned just as that seal finally popped off and then he slowly and gently pressed down. After a moment he added more pressure, rolling and moving his thumbs in a pulsing circular motion to, as gently as possible, expel the oil.

“There. There now, see that was the worst of it... you’re doing so well angel. Now it should feel better, yeah?” Crawley soothed as it coated his fingers and the base of Aziraphale’s wing.

After a while, it started to hurt less. The pain subsided when he felt something get squeezed out from there. It felt like relief. Oh, sweet heavens. Aziraphale exhaled happily. His shoulder blades felt tingly. The fluttery feelings intensified in his lower stomach, heart beating fast in excitement. 

"Ooh.. I never knew I needed.. this." He closed his eyes and purred.

Crawley smiled happily, a small happy hiss making its way out and he ground his teeth together, trying to stay quiet out of embarrassment. 

“Ok, i’m going to start on your wings now.” He said a moment later and slowly dragged his fingers along the top edge of Aziraphale’s wing. Only stopping once he passed his alulas and oil was saturating those top feathers.

Taking his hand away, he began to slowly work any stuck feathers out from where they had tangled before he began anything else. By the time that was done, there was a pile of old brittle feathers surrounding the two of them.

Then Crawley stroked Aziraphale’s lesser coverts, scratching and rubbing at the tough sheaths to help get the feathers into the proper position more quickly. Then working the excess oil down and through each feather to moisturize and protect each of them.

Aziraphale kept his eyes closed, enjoying the gentle touches he was being spoiled with.

Aziraphale absentmindedly picked up one of the feathers that Crawley dropped from his wings to play with it. When he first heard about demons from the Archangels, he had expected them all to be quite dangerous, and horrible, perhaps frightening even. And yet, the first actual demon he ever encountered was Crawley. 

  
  


He felt so blessed but at the same time… The bad thoughts were creeping back in again. The demon stroked at a particularly sensitive spot on his wings, he shivered strongly with a soft whine. Suddenly the feathers around the area Crawley just touched changed their color to dark brown.

Crawley swallowed at the noise Aziraphale made and blinked as color appeared. Well that was a curious reaction. He gently rubbed at Aziraphale’s gland again, and managed to get it to secrete some more oil. With a hum, he moved on to the next set of coverts wondering if he could get them to change color as well.

“Angel, how’s this? Still feeling good?” He asked mimicking what he did with the first set of feathers. Then he smelt some of the distress Aziraphale was beginning to feel again and strengthened the smell of his pheromones.

_ Maybe talking would help get his thoughts off whatever it is that’s upsetting him? _

“Anyway, you said you only rinsed your wings?”

Aziraphale smiled back at the demon's question. Not exactly his usual enthusiastic smile, but was believable nonetheless. "Yes. It's good, Crawley. Thank you." At the other question, he looked thoughtful.

"Hmm… rinse, yes. Hm... I think I let some lovely baboons pick my wings once as well. Got a tad itchy, but I couldn't reach." The angel reminisced and this actually pulled a small giggle out of him.

“Baboons?!” Crawley snorted, but was glad that seemed to distract Aziraphale for a minute.

“Hopefully it worked, I’ve never had anything ‘sides other demons groom my wings.” Crawley tried to keep the conversation going as his fingers began working on Aziraphale’s secondary feathers. It was so interesting how he had managed to change the color of Aziraphale’s wings. He had no idea if his feathers did that, seeing as they were such a dark black they absorbed 99.965% of visible light. Though it was helpful for hiding when he first had too back in Hell. 

Those first heats after the Fall had been the hardest on them all. Well until they figured out what the Heaven was happening and order had been finally established by Lucifer, then secondly by the princes, namely Beelzebub when they led that small rebellion.

Aziraphale hummed a little to show that he was listening. His mind was actually back at the sensation on his wings. There were a few good touches from Crawley and some more of his feathers changed color. 

Aziraphale blushed. Being groomed made his whole body warmer in anticipation. 

Oh dear, he wouldn't want to be out of control..

"You've got to teach me later, Crawley," said Aziraphale, something to distract himself from the tingly feeling.

“Sure angel, I’m due for another grooming soon.” Crawley said cheerfully while wiggling a loose feather that needed to come out.

He moved onto the primaries after massaging a bit more oil out and gently coated them. Once done he slowly stretched Aziraphale’s wing out to make sure it was flexing without any issue, and tsked. That wouldn’t do, the muscles were a bit too stiff.

He gently carded his fingers through the feathers to massage the muscles underneath until satisfied the wings would move easier.

“Alright, good news!” Crawley beamed as he let the wing go. “I’m done with the back of your wing, so I can start on your other or do the front of this one first.”

The angel was a bit unhappy when the nice massage of his wing muscles ended. He extended the wing to see how far they could stretch and was happy to see his wings felt much better

"Do whatever you like, dear." He smiled.

“Alright then, angel. I should probably work your other preening gland then, it’s just as badly swollen as this,” He took a moment to lightly brush the non swollen uropygial gland. “one was.” Then moved over to Aziraphale’s left wing and rubbed around the gland before touching it. He wanted to get Aziraphale used to his fingers on the new side so he wouldn’t jump when he had to press down.

“Ok, just like the first time. Deep breath in after I get the dried wax off of it.” He warned before dragging his thumbs onto the swollen gland, and used his nail to lightly scratch at it.

The angel did as he was told, this time finding it less painful when Crawley took care of the blockage and pressed on the gland. He trembled delightfully. A little brown spread on the back feathers of his second wing.

When the short moment of bliss died down, Aziraphale sighed with content. He stayed quiet as Crawley continued treating his wings, eyes staring at the white feather he was now spinning between his thumb and index finger. 

It was white, soft and fluffy.

He glanced at the discarded feathers on the bed. 

They were all white and fluffy, except for a few brownish ones.

Would they all turn into black one day for having feelings toward a demon? Aziraphale bit his lips. Would it be worth it?

“Crawley?” He called softly, not looking up. The angel considered again before finally spilling his question. “What’s it like being a demon?”


End file.
